My Little Kitsune
by Soul Pheonix
Summary: Okay, I'm sorry to say that my only story, My Little Kitsune, will be on hold while I revise chapters 1-14. I'm making the chapters longer and more detailed. I've re-posted chapters 1-8
1. NAA roo toh

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Now when you use the summoning Jutsu you use Bird, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram after you smear your hand with blood. Of course, when you have a hyper, attention deficient child so excited and the move your showing him is too fast to properly see the seals used, add in the fact you slap your hand down onto a flat surface after the seals and well, who wouldn't see a seal or two wrong? Not to mention the fact you need to _know_ what you're trying to summon and have the proper amount of chakra to summon it. However, if any of these are wrong nothing will happen, Right?

Chapter 1: NAA-roo-toh

"I know what you're going through  
>Don't let it beat you up<br>Hitting walls and getting scars  
>Only makes you who you are<br>Only makes you who you are  
>No matter how much your heart is aching<br>There is beauty in the breaking  
>Yeah<br>When you're broken in a million little pieces  
>And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore<br>Every tear falls down for a reason  
>Don't you stop believing in yourself<br>When you're broken  
>Better days are gonna find you once again<br>Every piece will find its place"

"Broken" by Lindsey Haun.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

It's cold and raining, and the thin blanket the orphanage gave to the small child did nothing to help keep him warm. Finding the ruins of the old Hattori clan was lucky, but ANBU still pop up now an again, so being inside the ruins isn't possible; The small wooded area surrounding the northern part of the estates was perfect though. Thankfully there are some broken sheds and small decayed little huts scattered throughout the area of the Hattori estates.

Most of them were dry-ish and out of the wind at least, so the child didn't really care if the one he chose to live in was covered in mold. He was more concerned with not getting sick and getting kicked out of school, a risk he just couldn't afford. Being a ninja was the only thing that he could do, no one would teach him the skills he would need to be a civilian, so he fought to be a ninja. The child pulled the little blanket closer to him, trying to cover his little feet as he shivered in the cold hut.

Looking up at the hole riddled roof, he debated going to a hut of better condition. A flashing of lightning and a sudden crack of thunder quickly changed his mind. And to think, It was still early in the morning and he heard the adults say that the rain would last until tonight. A small, angry gurgle sounded in the abandoned hut and the child clutched his stomach before he perked up. It was Sunday! Which ment the Old Man could spend a little time with him! which means he would be warm and full for a little!

The Old Man, unfortunately, was very busy and didn't have time to play with him like he had hoped. But, the Old Man decided to summon a playmate for him! He just couldn't wait to find out who he would get to play with! So, he sat there in the plush chair in front of the desk, bouncing in excitement. But, the Old Man never called out to one of the guards, didn't call one of the ANBU, but what he did do, made the little street rat orphan excited, 'Cause the Old Man just did a new Jutsu!

He has been learning the hand signs in class! Maybe he'll get to do a Jutsu, And before any of the others! He paid close attention to the signs that the Old Man used, but he made them too fast. That little draw back wouldn't stop him though, he would try. Being told not to try and summon anything until he had a contract didn't make sense to him, so why listen? The little blonde boy who so desperately wanted to prove himself either didn't know the dangers or didn't care. He just had to wait until tonight.

He was home now, still shivering in the rain and so very eager to see this new summoning Jutsu work. So, he used the little knowledge his first week of school taught him and gathered his chakra and formed the seals so very carefully. First Bird, then Dog, Next is Bird again Right? Now its Monkey, and last _Rat_. Take the hands apart and slam it on the ground. Nothing happened. Tears gathered in the little eyes as disappointment set in, but wait! He forgot the blood! He can't believe he forgot it. Using a sharp stone he found nearby, the child dug painfully into his hand, bringing a bubble of blood to pool in his palm.

But even then, with the blood and the Seals made the best his memory could do, The Summoning failed. So very, very heart broken the child wondered if it was worth it to try again. After all, he had to hurt himself every time he tried if he wanted to succeed. But, he could remember the Old Man tell him pushing oneself past the limits of normal human abilities was what made a ninja, and to push past the limits, one had to train.

To train was to work as hard as he could. And a truly great ninja never stops, they push past the pain and trying again when failure occurred, would do this again and again and again until they got it right. Well, the Old Man was the Greatest Ninja of all! And If the old man, who is Hokage, can do it, and _**He**_ is going to be the next Hokage, then he should be able to do this until he got it right! Then maybe, just maybe, someone will look at him and not sneer, glare, or hit him.

Over and over, with his frustration building with every failure, the child tried to summon. He threw the rock he was using to cut his hand into the wall of the broken down hut he called his home for now, breaking through the old wood and leaving a hole in the wall. He has to stop and think, clear his mind and figure out what was wrong. The Old Man always said he was smart, so he just has to use his smarts. He has the blood, he has the chakra, and he has the Seals. What was he doing wrong? Not enough Chakra? No, he was almost positive he was getting the Chakra right, but just in case he'll max out with as much Chakra as he can put into the summoning with the next attempt.

Was there not enough blood being used? Not a chance! The Old Man used a _**Lot**_ less than that when he summoned that monkey to play with him. The Seals? He knew they could be wrong, what with them being formed so fast he barely saw them to begin with, but he was sure that it started with Bird and Dog! Using a piece of charcoal from the small tiny fire that was long dead he went into the house and wrote on the driest wall:

-Bird  
>-Dog<p>

But the third one he wasn't all that clear on, it could be Bird again or it could be Tiger… or it could be Ox… or it could be Horse! Damn it! Sighing in frustration, he wrote those down in the third slot, one right under the other. The fourth was Monkey, it had to be! It was the easiest Seal to make and recognize! And that joined the others on the wall to form:

-Bird  
>-Dog<br>-Bird – Tiger – Ox – Horse  
>-Monkey<p>

The last seal was tricky too. It could be Ram or it could be Rat! Rolling his eyes he added those to the wall, then quickly added Tiger as well. Written on the wall, in a rather bad writing was poorly drawn symbols was:

-Bird  
>-Dog<br>-Bird – Tiger – Ox – Horse  
>-Monkey<br>-Ram – Rat – Tiger

Well, if he was thinking of this right, then there should be… ten… eleven… Twelve possible ways to do the summons. Twelve! Well, he'll try one more time today with Tiger and Rat in the place of Bird and Ram, he just hopes this one will work. Picking up the rock once more, he walked outside and into the freezing rain. He has to believe, really truly _**Believe**_ that this will work! Taking a breath and holding it tight, he dug once again into the tender flesh of his palm, digging until both of his hands were covered in blood as it dripped to the wet muddy ground below. Thanking his luck that the rain had let up, letting the full moon peek through, lighting the forest in spooky shadows and beams of moonlight. As he pooled the blood into his palms and prayed that the rain wouldn't start again, he began.

Excitement builds as he forms the first Seal, Bird. Confidence that it _Will _work as he starts on the Dog Seal. Happiness that if he gets this right, he won't be hated as _Tiger_ take the place of what was once Bird as the third Seal. A memory Flashes and he sees families, happy and loving, proud and strong. He sees the loving Mothers dotting on their young children, wishing to be like one of those kids. Such happiness as Big Sisters protect their younger siblings from harsh strangers and bullies, desire to be a little brother.

Fathers smiling with Pride at a Job well done as he lifts his child into the air, wanting a father of his own to do that. Strong Big Brothers teaching his little aspiring ninja how to throw properly without being hurt and the Seal for Monkey sets into place. Longing. An aching, bone deep, soul searing longing for someone to just love him as he was, no strings attached, no pain involved, and no betrayal. A longing for someone to hold him, kiss his hurts, to take care of him, praise him when he did good, encourage him to do better.

He could see her slap the pervy old guy who always grabs him in the old alley by the orphanage, protecting him as he fights to protect her. And as _Rat_ finishes, he thinks of everything he has ever wanted in a big sister, or even what he thought his mother would be like! Breathing deep, he pulls his blood stained hands apart, pushing as much Chakra as he could with his feeble skills into the feeling of wanting, and slaps his hand into the mud at his feet, wincing at the pain. A burst of smoke and he stumbled back in surprise, then joy set in and he almost shouted with glee.

He did it! He summoned something! He didn't know what it was, but he _**Did**_ it! Then he heard it, this strange and harsh language. Well, one thing for sure, he summoned a female. He moves slightly, stepping on some leaves as he tries to see through the quickly thinning smoke and sees a dark figure. He was almost disappointed, he was trying to summon an animal not a human, did he do it wrong? She was well rounded, facing away from him.

Her dark hair was long and heavy with water, curling slightly even weighed down as it was. Her oddly shaped pants were obviously waterlogged as the shear fabric of her long sleeves turned her pale skin dark. A flash of moonlight on copper showed some kind of decoration in her hair, partially hidden by the curls. She turns slightly, looking around and so very confused it seemed. He was unsure, did he summon her? Or was she a Jounin? He clears his throat, hoping to get an answer as she freezes and turns very slowly to face him.

A flash of lightning lights up the area and he could see her face clearly, if only for a moment, but that was all he need to see as he reeled back in fear. Falling onto his butt, he stares in fear at what he thought was a human. Shadowed markings surround her eyes, running down her pale face, as her dark lips opened in surprise. She made a terrifying image to a child. She says something, trying to ask something or another but the child was too frightened to care. She takes a step forward, towards him and pauses as the child scrabbles back with a gasp.

Tilting her head slightly in confusion, she opens her mouth in surprise as realization sets in. The child is afraid of _**Her**_! She quickly uses her shirt, her sleeves, even her bare hands to wipe and scrub at her eyes and face. Slowly, the dark markings fade into gray, then into nothing as her once dark stained lips turn peachy in color and her cheeks a rosy pink. She looks at him in concern, saying something in her harsh language, though her tone was gentle. Slowly she walks forward, keeping her hands within his sight at all times, stopping an arm's length away from him to kneel down and again repeat what she said.

The child shakes his head, still wary of the strange woman as he answers her the only way he could. "umm. 'm sorry, I don't understand." She frowns, saying something else, slower, cautiously. He shakes his head and shrugs. She groans and bows her head in defeat.

Shifting to the side, so she could rest on her hip instead of on her knees, she smiles and places her hand upon her chest and says clearly, slowly and emphasizing each sound. "Kris-tuhl." She gestures to him, but he shakes his head, not understanding what she was saying. So, she repeats this, slowly saying, "Kris-tuhl." And gesturing to him.

He comes to understand on the fourth time and repeats her name if butchered into "Kes-shou." His upbringing making it hard to say her name like she did. She shook her head and again repeated the sounds. His next attempt was slightly better. "Keree-shou." Again, she repeats her name, smiling and gesturing encouragement for him to try once more. "Kii-riss-toh."

This time she says it the way he does, shortening the vowels and emphasizing the "Kaa-ris-tool." trying to make it easier for him. Showing him where to shorten or get rid of the vowels and ending with "Kris-tuhl." Once more.

This time he nearly does it. He gets the first part but still forgets the last constants for her name. So, he tries again and eventually he gets it as right as he can. "Kris-tal." She claps in happiness and bounces a little. Smiling fully, she again gestures to the child and he understand what she was gesturing for, so he tells her. "Naa-roo-toh." He nearly laughed, It was her turn to try and pronounce _**His**_ name!


	2. What The Hell

Warning for those of you following, I may not Update regularly. I'll try to at least once a week, but no promises.

just remove the spaces and select the periwinkle for Crystal's dress color.

Crystal's dress(3 spaces):  
>http: /www .dessy .com/dresses/bridesmaid/2849/

Crystal's Shirt(3 spaces):  
>http: /darefashionusa. com/images/products/683. jpg

Crystal's pants(4 spaces):  
>http: /assets0. tobi. com/files/images/300/20116/24241/women/1/310x420. jpg? 1248007465

Crystal's Bag (except in purple) (4 spaces):  
>http: /www. chemical-records. co. uk/sc/servlet/Info?Track=SPORTA

General Idea of arch(5 spaces):  
>http: /2. bp. blogspot. com/-F1a6N2mHjRs/TZtyBrB4C9I/AAAAAAAAAQ4/dpLfs164NZU/s1600/white+iron+arch+big+swag. JPG

Wedding cake(5 spaces):  
>http: /3. bp. blogspot. com/_tZ0ZrHmMZrw/TBUDQMVHibI/AAAAAAAAA2E/1BSRG-f_ODQ/s1600/calla+lily+blue+berry+with+pearls+buttercream+wedding+cake. JPG

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, the only thing I own is the plot and the OC, Crystal.

Chapter 2 – What The Hell!

"Never made it as a wise man  
>I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing<br>Tired of living like a blind man  
>I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling<br>And this is how you remind me  
>This is how you remind me<br>Of what I really am  
>This is how you remind me<br>Of what I really am  
>It's not like you to say sorry<br>I was waiting on a different story  
>This time I'm mistaken<br>for handing you a heart worth breaking  
>and I've been wrong, i've been down,<br>been to the bottom of every bottle  
>these five words in my head<br>scream "are we having fun yet?"

"How you Remind me." By Nickelback.

.

She couldn't blame the groom when he left Kieran at the alter, not after he found out she was fucking his brother! So, Crystal watched in shock as her best friend went nuts, ripping apart the flowers and vines that Crystal had used to decorate the arch she helped her friend Dale _**Make.**_ She had to wonder, did Kieran knew how many time she hurt herself getting her wedding ready on time? How much of her own money she put into the wedding when they went over the wedding budget? Crystal moved to stop her friend as she started flinging the wedding presents at the wall of the house, the sound of breaking glass filling the shocked, horror filled silence the guests had fallen into as they watched her.

She failed, but considering she had to duck over half the thrown presents trying to calm her down, well it was understandable. The guests finally started moving, running towards the exit of the garden as her best friend tore into the Peanut butter with chocolate ganache cake Kieran had asked her to make, flinging pieces of the home-made recipe all over the place, aiming for the straggling guests. She spent almost the entire day yesterday to frost and decorate that damn thing! She even made the fondant from scratch and hand chose the flowers on top! "KIERAN!" Screaming her name didn't even faze her as she continued to throw cake and flowers around, Crystal was more than a little shocked at her friend's behavior.

Even as she grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the cake, Kieran was still swinging her arms and hit Crystal across the face in a cake covered slap. Both of them froze in shock before Kieran realized it was Crystal she had slapped and raised her hand to slap her again. She never connected as Crystal grabbed the hand aimed for her face again, her grip firm. "You _**Bitch**_! You're the maid of _**Honor**_! You're supposed to stop this _**Shit**_ from ruining my perfect day!" Her response to Kieran's tirade was to throw the hand away from her, causing Kieran to partially spin and almost fall into what was left of the cake.

Crystal, on the other hand, was shaking with barely contained fury, a combination of pain, betrayal and anger. She was torn on what her next action should be. Should she run from the wedding and never look back. Or should she break down there and just cry her eyes out. Or would full out punching Kieran in the face for her audacity make her feel better. In the end, she chose a small combination of all of them, throwing her bride's maid's bouquet at the bride, before turning and stalking from the wedding as she yelled behind her to "Find a new best friend because I don't want a shallow, back-stabbing tramp like you around!" Kieran, who had balanced herself and going to swing again had frozen in shock as her once best friend turned and all but stalked away. Crystal's tears, held at bay by sheer strength of will, didn't fall until she was well out of sight and a good five minutes down the road, her Zuca Travel Bag in hand.

It just wasn't fair! Worse still, was the fact that in her haste to get away she had forgotten that she doesn't have a driver's license, never mind a car! To proud to turn back and ask one of the still ranting guests leaving for a ride, Crystal walked to the nearest bus stop in her high heels, nearly tripping several times before ripping them off and shoving them into her bag. As the bus was almost a quarter of a mile away, she was understandably irritated when she got there and she still had another twenty to twenty-five minutes to wait.

She stood there shivering for about two minutes looking between the rather tall bushes behind her to her black and purple travel suitcase/bag, trying to decide if it was worth the risk. A particularly cold breeze flowing up her periwinkle dress decided for her. She gripped the bag tighter before moving behind the bushes and pulling out a pair of dark blue bellbottom jeans and a black Bewitched Corset Top, along with her slip on flats and socks. Moving quickly, she unzipped the Black Lace and Periwinkle Bridal Dress and shoved it forcefully into the bag, shifting the dark blue velvet body pillow slightly to push the dress to the bottom of the bag.

She zipped it closed and speed dressed into the jeans and top, hopping on one foot to put the socks and flats on. She stepped out the bushes, bag in hand, and glared up into the sky as rain started to fall. "Seriously? Do you hate me _**that**_ much?" But, she was grateful for the perfect excuse for her runny make-up. She pulled her phone out again a few minutes later and nearly screamed in frustration. She still had about seventeen minutes left! Pacing near the bus stop sign, a passing car hit a puddle just right to send a wave of water crashing into her.

Blinded by the water, and cursing the fact she was now freezing cold _**And**_ wet, Crystal never noticed the cloud of smoke surround her. "You son of a Bitching bull dog! Can't you see someone's standing here!" Mumbling it, because she knew the driver was long gone and couldn't hear her, Crystal didn't bother with trying to yell it at him. Wiping the excess water from her eyes so she could see, she opened her eyes and suddenly wished she didn't. Where was once a street with houses lining the sidewalk was now a lush and, at the time, spooky forest!

Taking deep breaths, trying not to let panic set in, she spoke slowly. "What. The. Hell!" This wasn't possible, it just couldn't be! She knows, _**Knows**_, she doesn't have any weird power to teleport or anything, so _**How**_? Looking at each tree and bush in sight, she declared the only logical thing to declare: She was insane. The only good thing she could possibly point out or even took notice of was the fact the rain has let up just as quickly as it started. A throat clearing from behind her made her freeze in fright before she slowly turned to see who or what wanted her attention.

Shock and concern pushed her fear and panic down into near nonexistence as the image of the small, barely clothed child registered in her mind. He, or at least that's what she thought he was, was wearing an old tattered shirt that fit him more like an off the shoulder dress. No shoes and only a pair of holey shorts, which she could only see because he had fallen back onto his butt with a gasp. That was Crystal's first concern, her second was no less horror inducing. Bright blonde hair that refused to be hidden by dirt, leaves and gunk was plastered down to his head and hung slightly into his bright blue eyes, distinguishable even in the low light.

She didn't make any sudden movements, but slowly started to talk, hoping to put the obviously tense child at easy. "Hey there Kiddo. Well, this is just awful weather, huh? Say you wouldn't happen to know the way to town would you?" no answer. "No? well how about where your mom and dad are?" again, no answer. Okay, she was getting a little worried, was he deaf? "No, again? Oh, good lord, I can't stand it, you must be freezing!" She moved forward to hold him, try and keep him warm with her body heat until they found shelter, but the child scrambled in the mud and kind of half scoots, half swims back with a frightened gasp.

She tilted her head in confusion, not sure what was wrong before the rain registered. Then the fact her make-up had probably run horribly, giving her a scary appearance, came to thought as she opened her mouth in an 'o' of understanding. She used her sleeves, her shirt, even her hands, bare as they were, to clean up the make-up as best she could. By the time Crystal was done, her eyes were sore and probably the dreaded color of pink but at least he wasn't looking like he would bolt at any minute. "See? I'm not a monster, it's just make-up, nothing more, Kay?" She stepped forward again, raising her hands and keeping them in sight when he tensed just slightly, letting her know he still viewed her as a threat.

She reached him, and knelt down to his level and asked him, very calmly. "see? Not a monster, just me, and I'm not going to hurt you, Okay?" He shook his head, uttering something in what sounded like Chinese or Japanese. Well, one way to see if this was a joke or not. See if he reacts to what she says. Tone careful, she lied through her teeth. "Okay, I lied. I'm a monster in disguise and since you saw me I'll have to eat you now." He shrugs his shoulder and shakes his head, not understanding what she just said.

She groaned and hung her head, all the while cursing the world in general for her luck. Well, hard way it is! She shifted enough to be sitting on her hip instead of her knees and placed her hand on her chest. That's when she notices, with horror, that someone had carved thin lines into the child's cheeks. Not wanting to scare him again she smiles and tries to teach him her name and maybe get his. Not the best first attempt, but he eventually worked through it and said her named, if with a heavy accent. She smiles in pride and does a little happy 'yay! You did it' dance while sitting.

Calming down, she did the gesturing once more and knew he got it when he smiled, eyes bright with excitement, and said clearly and carefully. "Naa-roo-toh." She took a moment to think over the syllables, saying each one in her head before trying to say it out load.

Her first attempt of his name was a rather crude, "Nah-rue-toe." He giggles, and does the same thing she did for him and said each syllable until she got it right. He even did her little happy dance, too. She fought with herself not to giggle with him. "Naruto." She stated it, more of a command when she calmed down. He looked at her, his head tilted in curiosity. She opened her arms slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements and gestured to come to her. It should be a universal sign for 'hug', right? He hesitated, not out of a 'I don't know you' worry, but of a 'will she hurt me if I trust her' fear.

He must have grown up around a lot of violence or was abused himself. Her patience and gentle smile was rewarded with an armful of shivering child, little stick thin arms holding on like she was the last link to life. He must not have a lot of people that even care for him if he takes even a hint of kindness and grabs on like that. She wrapped her own arms around him loosely, not wanting to scare him into thinking she wouldn't let him go if he wanted her to. When he pulled back, breaking her loose hold on him easily as he looked up at her before he dived right back in and held her tight.

She held him, glancing around and hoping there was shelter of some kind nearby. Grimacing at the 'should be condemned and torn down' wannabe shed behind Naruto, she picked up the child and moves towards it, wondering if he made the abandoned shed his home. Upon entering, Crystal nearly gagged at the rather strong moldy odor permeating from…everywhere. Taking stock of the hole riddled roof, the waterlogged floors and the little nest of soft leaves and moss covered in an old blanket, a bed of sorts she supposed.

The large patches of Black Mold had her covering Naruto's mouth and nose with her shirt sleeves and backing out quickly. He fought her, panicking that she might hurt him, before she set him down at the door way and ripped one of her shear sleeves off and tied it around his head to form a rather poor mask. She did the same with her other sleeve and tied a mask for herself. She started snapping her fingers to get his attention before pointing to the mold on the walls and floors and grasped her throat, making choking sounds, then tilted her head and stuck her tongue out, hoping he would understand that Black Mold is dangerous, it can and will kill someone who stayed and breathed in the spores long enough.

She wasn't sure if he did or not, as he giggled a little bit but nodded all the same. She made a 'stay here' gesture she was sure was going to come back and bite her in the ass later. She, didn't quite run into the shed, more like power walked, and gathered anything of value or of use, like the small blanket, a pair of clothes in the only dry spot, turned around after a cursory look for anything else and left. He grabbed her hand as she pasted him and started pulling her to the right, Crystal didn't fight him, hoping he knew of a better hut than this one.

Naruto lead her to several huts and sheds, letting her inspect each one before she vetoed it for some reason or another, but always pointing out what was wrong so Naruto would know this condition wasn't good. Fifteen minutes of this provided Crystal the chance to see a hut in better condition than the others, only a slightly leaky roof, a few fallen logs, not too damp. Not that bad, somewhat habitable, with an added bonus of a what looked like a water barrel out front, the only real concern she had was a couple of small patches of dark beige mold growing in some of the damper corners, worried it might turn black in a few weeks or so.

But it was dry-ish and safe, so she nods and puts him down before going to the back corner where it looked to be driest and inspects it closely, noticing a squeaky floor board right off. Worried the board might give under the weight, Crystal knelt down and started prodding and pushing. When she pushed on the upper most corner it went down and slid to the left and revealed a rather large hidden cache. After making sure nothing was in the little niche, she worked on trying to get it closed again. When that was done she went outside and searched the area finding a few broken sticks and branches she could use for a fire and a leafy branch she could use as a broom.

Coming back into the hut, she noticed that Naruto has squared himself away into a corner and was looking completely lost at what to do. Deciding it would be better to get him dry and warm, she set about making a fire in the fire pit first, sweeping the dry and the damp leaves and sticks from the ground around it to help the fire start and thanking her lucky stars that her friend…ex-friend always demanded she carry a lighter or match set with her. Soon a small, sputtering fire was going, now to get Naruto clean and into a drier pair of cloths…this isn't going to be easy.

She moved her bag to a cleared section of the room and opened it, pulling out two pairs of draw-string shorts, a large men's tee-shirt, one of her old shirts and two pairs of ankle socks from the main compartment. Next, she opened one of the flap pockets and pulled out a pair of medium sized bottles of shampoo and conditioner, then a another, slightly smaller bottle of Cetaphil® Gentle Skin Cleanser and a small hand-sized bath sponge. Closing the Velcro of the pocket, she turned to the zipper on the same flap, opening it to reveal two thin towels folded up neatly.

She set the towels and clothes, along with the two thick blankets from the main compartment, next to the fire pit, out of the range of the sparks but close enough to warm them. Thankfully there was a good sized pot shoved up against one of the walls, a highly dented and slightly rusty old pot but it should work to warm up the water for a improvised bath. Crystal filled the pot with the water from the water barrel and carried it over to the fire and placed it near the edges of the fire pit, slowly warming the water as she worked to sweep the rest of the debris out of the hut and found an old, dirty rope hidden under a small pile of leaves.

She used the rope to make a clothes line to dry their clothes, even if it would get them dirty, dry clothes was better than clean clothes, but she could try washing the clothes by hand tomorrow or something. Well, she couldn't stall anymore. Calling Naruto over to her she half gestured and half mimed taking his clothes off and washing. She cold tell he wasn't very happy with that idea, probably never had a warm bath before knowing her luck. So, she dipped her hand into the water and splashed some of it onto him. Naruto gave a startled little yell and started whipping the water away before he slowed down, realizing the water wasn't cold.

Again she made the gestures, but this time she got a slightly better response. He approached her slowly, letting her lift his shirt slowly, watching her like a hawk. He stripped out of his shorts on his own as she dipped the sponge into the water and started to rinse him after she got his attention. Not wanting Naruto to be naked in the cold air long, Crystal worked fast and rinsed his hair out, resorting to using a brush from her bag, and washed his body with the Cetaphil® and his hair with the shampoo and conditioner.

Quickly unfolding the warm towel, Crystal set to drying him off and brushing his wildly spiky hair…spiky hair that was a bright ass 'SUNSHINE' yellow! Grabbing the smaller of the two shorts and her old shirt she handed them to Naruto, making a 'go on' gesture, he dressed hurriedly and fumbled with the way to big shorts. She had to tie them for him, and had to say the shirt was only slightly better on him then his last one, his old shorts, on the other hand, fit him a lot better. But these are warm and dry, he can wear the other ones after she figures out how to clean them without a washer.

Over all he looked like a kid wearing his parents clothes, forcing her to stifle a giggle at the adorable picture he made. She sent him over to ring out and hang up his old clothes as she turned away from him and stripped down and quickly washed her own body and hair, shivering occasionally at the cold drafts. She had just finished rinsing her hair and was going to check and see where Naruto was and grab the other towel when said towel was draped over her shoulders. She turned and caught sight of a bright tomato red Naruto, eyes shut tight and just beginning to turn back away from her.

She quickly ignored it and dried off, dressed in the other pair of shorts and shirt, picked up her wet clothes and towel, ringed them out and hung them on the rope next to Naruto's clothes and towel. Grabbing the blankets and pillow next, she plopped them down on the other side of where they were bathing and picked up the bigger blanket and folded it into a square big enough for two of people of her size, and she wasn't exactly small. Placing the dark blue body pillow at the edge of the square padding and Spreading the second blanket over the square and pillow, successfully making a small wannabe bed.

She pulls back the covers and gets in before turning to look at Naruto and gesturing for him to join her. He looks at her like he wasn't sure she was real, waiting for the cruel joke to be over and done with. She gestures again, more insistent, more demanding, and he quickly follows her instructions. She rearranged the blanket around them, making sure he was covered decently, if not completely, as he laid there, stiff. Afraid. Feeling bad she had frightened him into obeying her, she started humming the lullaby from 'Pan's Labyrinth.' She always did find it really calming.

She smiled slightly when she felt him relax, shifting closer to her for warmth as he slowly drifted off to sleep. She gently carded her hand threw his hair and stroked his cheek once before she settled down herself and feel asleep. Her last thoughts, her questions racing through her mind: How did she end up here? Who was this child she felt so drawn towards? When did she develop such a mothering personality? Where was she? What has she gotten herself into?

Naruto, however, was still awake, pondering. She acted just like he imagined his own mother or sister would. She took care of him the best she could, with what she had. She even hummed him a lullaby! A soft sound startled him out of his thoughts, and he nearly laughed when he realized she was snoring softly. He didn't think she knew where she was, but she was smart enough to get them some place safe. She was a little pickier than him about where they slept, but she obviously knew something he didn't. she was kind enough to warm water for his bath, normally he had to bathe in the river or a pond.

But, for all that she seemed perfect, She wasn't. her voice wasn't as sweet as bells or put angel's to shame. No, her voice was low, gentle and slightly scratchy from disuse. She wasn't a ninja, so she wouldn't be able to teach him things like that, but it was okay. She was exactly what he wanted his mom to be like….but at the same time she was nothing like he pictured his mom to be. She was so very real, because he didn't think he could think up and imagine such a person, not with so many barely noticeable, little flaws. And those little flaws he saw, only made him love her even more. Drifting off into sleep, Naruto thought one last thing before he blacked out: He had a Mother for his Summons!


	3. Necessities of life

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this before EACH chapter? I don't own! There! Happy?

Chapter 3: Necessities of life.

"Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder  
>Don't you know the hardest part is over?<br>Let it in, let your clarity define you  
>In the end we will only just remember how it feels<br>Our lives are made in these small hours  
>These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate<br>Time falls away but these small hours  
>These small hours still remain<br>Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you  
>Let it shine until you feel it all around you<br>And I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to  
>We'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end"<p>

"Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas

L7T7L7T7L7T7L7T7  
>(Just a note: This first section has No P.O.V or, if it must have one, it's in Naruto &amp; Crystal's P.O.V)<p>

Waking up slowly, Crystal snuggled her rather large teddy bear closer, burying her nose into the fur on its head. After that weird ass dream last night, She was quite content to just lay here and screw the rest of the morning. Her assistant, Kai could open the café as far as she was concerned. And Kai, even if he was a knuckle head, was rather talented at doing his job, despite his arguments about her café's decor. Hell the moron could run the store by himself…just don't let him near the accounting books and bills. Crystal shifted again, pulling the teddy closer to her as she damn near purred in contentment.

On the other hand, Said Teddy bear woke up feeling slightly squished, if rather loved and full of warmth. Naruto glanced up at his Mother Summons and smiled groggily, overjoyed that last night wasn't a dream. He was so glad he didn't listen to the old man's warning about Summoning! Maybe next Sunday he would introduce him to his new Kaa-san! Naruto's face fell from the bright smile and began to pale; Today is a school day. He bolted up and dashed to his clean school clothes near Crystal's bag and hurried to get dressed.

Jolted fully awake by the sudden and violent move from her teddy, Crystal looked around dazed, and came to the conclusion that no, last night wasn't a dream and had really happened. She had in fact found herself in a strange place with absolutely no idea of how the hell she got there. Had found a small, Neglected child and took care of him. Turning her blurry sight to the child, She watched as Naruto hurried around to get dressed, tripping over as he hopped on one foot to get his shoe like sandals on.

She got up, picking up the brush from her bag along the way and began to fix his rather bad bed hair. He flinched at her sudden touch but calmed when he realized that she was just trying to straighten his hair a little. He wasn't quite sure what to think, it wasn't like he ever had anyone do something like this for him. So, He was curious, was this behavior normal for all mothers or was this something only she did? He turned and looked at her when she finished with his hair, watching her expressions and body language.

She, in turn, watched him, knowing perfectly well what he was doing. He was most likely disliked for some reason or another, he was only doing what any child would do to survive. Children are very good at reading body language and facial expressions, mainly to determine if they were in trouble or not. But, taking into account that he didn't seem to have parents and rather on edge around an adult, well he must have taken it to a new level. He was using this instinctive knowledge to avoid people who would hurt him.

She smiled at him sadly, understanding, and simply held up his other shoe and nodded for him to finish getting ready. He took the shoe, his eyes lowered to avoid eye contact so she couldn't see his conflicting thoughts. He has so many questions, but none of them could be answered. Well, couldn't be answered _**yet**_ at least. She couldn't speak his language after all! But, he wondered; would she disappear while he was at school? And if she was still here, how would they communicate? Would she teach him her language? Naruto wasn't sure it was a good idea, he didn't know if he could learn it considering he was having so much trouble with his own.

Or would he have to teach her his language? But, that wasn't a very good idea either, for the same reason! And what about food? He barely had enough to feed him, how would he get enough for both of them? And then there is the fact she didn't act like one of the people in the village, so did that mean she didn't know him as the 'Demon Child' the villagers are always yelling at him? And, if she found out he was, would she start to treat him like they do? Or would she just leave?

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and, after making sure his shoes were on, gestures. Pointing to her, then pointing to the ground; She used the same 'stay here' gesture, so she should understand, right? She must have, because she nodded and sat back down on the little nest she made last night. Naruto backs up to the door, pauses then makes the same gesture again. Hoping she will understand and stay inside the hut or at the very least the area. She smiled and waved bye. Blinking in surprise, he grins before he turns and takes off to the academy, hopefully he won't be late.

L7T7L7T7L7T7  
>(Just a note: you are now back to figuring out who's P.O.V these are in. Cheers!)<p>

Well, considering his age, Crystal would have to say that the poor kid was running late for school. If she actually thought about it, she would be a more than a little disturbed that a five year old child was worried about being late for anything! Pinching the bridge of her nose, hoping to stave off the growing headache, Crystal sighed. Naruto, the little wannabe sunspot that he is, decided she was his new pet and is to stay here! Not gonna happen. Not that he thought that, she was sure, but come on. She knew that 'stay here' gesture she made to him earlier was going to bite her in the ass!

But, back to the subject at hand, she just couldn't stay in the hut! She had to get supplies for him on top of figuring out how to repair what little damage the hut had _**and**_ cleaning it top to bottom. While She had no problem with a child living on their own, the child had to know how to do that before she would even think about actually letting them! She honestly didn't know if she could even stay here, and she had to admit, the little guy grew on you. So, she was going to make sure he knew how to take care of himself, _**properly**_.

As in; how to garden, grow veggies, fruit and berries so he won't starve; how to hunt, skin, gut and prepare the meat of his kills; fishing and how to prepare those; how to cook in general; little home repairs that he could do to keep the hut in livable condition; sew rips and tears at the least or whole clothes at the best….half of that list she would have to learn herself so she could teach him properly. She didn't know how to actually hunt, but she had the basic concept and form down. She doesn't even like fish, so why would she even know how to go fishing? She wasn't a carpenter, so any repairs she did or taught him would be novice level and based on logic until she could learn a better way or a better teacher.

But, not to toot her own horn, she was a damn good cook and an even better baker, so that's not even a worry. And considering she grew about half of the produce her café uses, she'll say she was at least a somewhat competent gardener. Add in the fact that she was a rather big cheapskate and you have someone who learns to sew the holes in otherwise perfectly good clothes or just makes them herself…yes, she was a cheapskate, shameful? No, she makes more money doing that then the average person who doesn't, so, no not shameful. Plus, she's had people admire her clothes and ask her where she got them, and then bought one after she told them she made it!

First things first! Clean this place out so she can see clearly what she has to work with! And perhaps make a better broom with some twigs and branches. After getting dressed in her jeans and torn corset top again, Crystal folded the blankets and shoved them back into her bag along with the pillow and their night clothes. She then proceeded in grabbing the leafy branch she used as a make shift broom and tore the leaves off, snapping the little side branches off of the main one. She was left with a branch that reached a little bit under her chest, about four foot or so, and diameter of about an inch or two. Putting that aside, Crystal got up and left the hut, searching the bushes and trees nearby for anything that she could use to fashion the broom head.

She found some flexible twigs, an odd ass knife that she almost cut herself on, a few berry bushes that she was sure are poisonous, another good branch she could use as a handle for a child sized broom, and a mound of thin fallen leaves... that are all one plant. OH! She knew what this was now. It was Japanese forest grass, and it looks like it would work great for the broom head! Theoretically. Now to head to the hut, make a better broom, clean it up, and fix up the hut…oh joy. Using the odd knife, that looks like those ninja Kunai thingies, she cut some of the grass and carried it, the other branch and the twigs back to the hut.

There she began to try and figure out how to make a workable broom head. Grabbing a handful of the grass and bunching them up about a foot from the ends, she tried to sweep using that. It didn't work too well, it was pliable enough to sweep up the dirt and dust, but not ridged enough to sweep away the debris. She put those back with the rest of the grass…maybe she can make a woven grass basket? The flexible twigs are next to be tested, again gathered tightly about a foot from the ends and used to sweep. Again, those didn't work well either, it was ridged enough to push the debris away, but not flexible enough to get the dirt and dust. She tossed those back with the rest, if nothing else she can use that as fire wood…or combine the two!

Grabbing and handful of both, arranging them so the twigs were spaced between some of the grass. Again gathering the bunch about a foot or so from the ends, she tried to sweep. And succeeded with better success than before. The twig providing the stiffness the grass needed to push the debris and the grass providing the flexibility the twigs needed to grab the dirt and dust. Smiling at her triumph, Crystal gathered the rest of the twigs and grass and split it evenly into two piles, arranging them so the twigs were evenly spaced between the grass while make sure there was enough grass to act as filler. Now to tie it together and attach it to the branches. But, what to use…?

Crystal blinked, then looked down at her hand, which was busy fiddling with the black ribbon on her top. That will work. She untied the little bow, and pulled the ribbon free, then poked sadly at the see through material that covered her chest right there. The only down fall she could find on this shirt: the little section were the ribbon goes is see through like the sleeves. Oh well, it goes to a good cause. Folding the ribbon in half, she used the Kunai to cut it in two. Grabbing one half of the ribbon she laid it out and placed about half the grass and twigs she'll use for the broom on top the ribbon, making sure there was a good foot and a half on one side of the ribbon. Next she placed the taller of the two branches on top and placed the rest of the broom head on top of that. Tying it tight enough is what will prove to be the most difficult. But try she will.

She spent five minutes trying to tie the ribbon around the broom head properly. Frustrated that the she couldn't tie it, Crystal threw the piece of ribbon on the ground. Well, push comes to shove it is. She can tear off a small strip or two off of her night shirt, heaven knows it's long enough. Grabbing the shirt in question out of her bag again and spreading it out, cutting off two half inch strips with the kunai. Using both of the strips to tie the one broom as tightly as she could. She successfully made her first broom. Now to make Naruto's broom, this should be easier. Cutting another two strips off her shirt, she tied the second shorter broom and placed it in the corner. Now to clean up. Picking up the shirt and placing it back in her bag, moving the bag itself into the corner with the small broom. Sweep, Sweep, Sweep.

Half hour later, the hut was as clean as she could get it without whipping out the serious cleaning supplies. Now to take stock of what needs to be fixed and replaced. Counting three holes in the roof, a crack in the wall, molded wall and floor planks that would need to be replaced, a few already broken floor planks, along with their neighbors, she would need to replace, and a slight bend off the hinges door. Now, it's off to hunt for repairing supplies, hopefully she'll be able to find her way back. She can take some of the clean planks and wood pieces from the other huts, maybe even some stone pieces that'll last longer.

Sighing she gets started by finding a long piece of wood, a stick really, to mark her way back to the hut here and heads towards her left. Going to each hut that they passed and searching it thoroughly for anything even remotely useable, bringing it back to their new hut and going back took about a hour and a half and over twenty five trips. Finally reaching the original hut she showed up at she cringed. It looked worse in daylight! There isn't much she could use, or want to risk using, from this hut. But, this hut apparently held a carpenter at one point, for inside a wooden chest in the back corner was building tools.

A hand saw, a hammer, an old fashioned hand drill, a chisel, and a woodman's plainer. Unfortunately the planier's blade is dull and rusted, making it unusable. The drill is rusted a little bit, a bit dull but still useable, if only a little harder to use. The hand saw, thankfully, only had a little rust around the handle and still very much useable. The hammer, however, will need a whole new handle for the head. The chisel is only a little waterlogged, but otherwise perfectly fine. Nearly dancing with joy at her luck, Crystal takes the tools and hurries back to the new hut, picking up stray pieces of wood that looked like they would make a good new hammer handle. She only hopes she can fix the roof before it starts to rain again.

L7T7L7T7L7T7.

While Crystal spent most of the morning going to the huts and gathering supplies, she hadn't seen anyone other than Naruto and began to worry. What if they were lost in a jungle and no one else was around or they were dead? So when noon popped up along with the first sign of life, Crystal was both relieved and scared shitless. Mainly because the guy showed up out of nowhere when she fell off the roof she was trying to repair and caught her…in midair! She stood there shaking, scared out of her mind and not understanding a _**word**_ of what he was trying to tell her!

A dull 'THUMP' brought her out of her daze and they glanced down to see the wood plank she was working on. It took only a second to register that, before she snapped her head up to the roof and saw the hammer she fixed sliding slowly towards an oblivious man's head! He was busy looking at the plank and she was already running the few feet between them. Slamming into him and pushing him back against the hut as he wrapped his arms around her firmly. The hammer fell, missing her just enough to only tangle in her hair and pull roughly, pulling her down with a slight, pained shriek, the man following after he lost his balance but still with the presence of mind to twist so he didn't land on her.

They landed on top of the hammer, the plank and her hair; causing her to be partially on top of him with her hair trapped under him. She was shaking slightly, stunned by her own bravado and the flash of pain from her hair being pulled, therefore missing the rather sunned look the man was shooting her. For once in her life she actively hated her hair being so long! A few moments later she realized, with absolute mortification, that she could feel more than she should of the man! He was wearing a green spandex suit…Eyes widening at the revelation, she jumped up, or tried to. She fell back on top of him when her hair pulled taunt and knocked her off balance with an eep of pain.

He grunted slightly as she blushed a bright cherry red. Pushing off of him just enough to sit next to him, Crystal all but lifted, or more accurately, forcefully rolled his body off of her hair and took off into the hut, slamming the door shut behind her and just inches from the man's face. He knocked on the door, shouting something, worry obvious in his voice. But, she didn't exactly care, the creep was walking around wearing a green _**Full body Spandex Suit**_! Who the _**hell**_ in their right mind does that? He yells something again, obviously another question and with her not understanding a single word out of his mouth she responded with an indistinguishable sound half way between a 'No' and a 'Yeah'; almost a 'Neah'.

Fifteen minutes later showed that he still hasn't left, just puttering around the hut as he occasionally asked unknown, and unanswered, questions. She shifted her leaning position on the door and A sharp whack on the back of her knee almost caused her to fall down, informing her that the hammer was still tangled horribly in her hair. She spent the next ten minutes, paranoid at every sound, to untangle the hammer from her dark hair. Just as she finished she heard the sound of sawing out front, followed quickly by metal striking rock. Worried and scared she rushes out the door to see the man in question working on cutting boards. Brand new untarnished boards!

And his apparent _**twin**_ working at hammering out what looked like a new foundation nearby, by using some really big and broken boulders…with their _**triplet**_ helping him. with what looks like an outdoor carpenter's work shop! They had all the supplies and tools, _**brand new**_ supplies and tools by the looks of it at that. Ten minutes later their _**quadruplet**_ came by and dropped a few bags of cleaning supplies, blankets, pillows and padding for the floor in front of her stunned form, before he turned and headed over to help his siblings. Another ten minutes later showed that the man and his brothers worked at a crazy fast pace, as they had the stone foundation down and was starting the house frame.

They were building a hut…_**Why**_ are they building a brand new hut? Another ten minutes of watching them and their _**quintuplet**_ shows up carrying several bags bulging with food followed by a scantily clad young woman dressed in almost nothing but bandages, with dark hair and red eyes pulling a wagon like device with pots, pans, plates, bowls, and other things of the like. The two of them walk towards her slowly, making sure Crystal wasn't going to bolt for the hut again. When they reach five feet away, Crystal backs up a step and makes a warning sound in the back of her throat.

They immediately pause, the woman putting the handle of the wagon on the ground and raising her hands as she asked a question. When the woman didn't get an answer, she took another step forward, and Crystal almost snarled at her as she backed up again. The woman's eyes narrow and she turns slightly towards the man and says something in a rather cheery tone. Crystal didn't react and the woman's eyes widened in understanding. Especially when Crystal backed up into the hut with a startled gasp when the man appeared between the two of them, facing the woman he brought with him in a defensive position as he shouted "Nanie!" or something to that effect, in a tone of disbelief, shock, and horror.

The man and woman spent the next several minutes exchanging words at a fast pace. Suddenly the woman shouts something and the man pauses, his head jerking back. He turns slowly and looks at Crystal from the corner of his eye. Turning back to the woman he nods and steps to the side, allowing the woman to see her directly, and crystal in turn slams the door shut again. The sounds of their protest didn't exactly inspire her to trust them. A sound at the little broken window and at the biggest hole in the roof caused Crystal to whip around and push her back to the door. The man stuck his head through the hole in the roof and smiled widely before a sharp crack sounded and with a short yelp, the man fell into the hut.

Crystal gasped, checked to make sure nothing else would fall before going over to the man and grabbing him under the arms and pulling with all her might to drag him away from the unstable hole in the roof. Putting him down long enough to open the door again, Crystal dragged the man out of the hut before an ominous creaking sound filled the clearing and another section of the roof fell in. With a finale great pull, Crystal collapsed with the man in her lap, panting from the exertion as the woman hurried over to check on the man. He coughed from the dust and debris that fell with him and smiled goofily as he gave the woman a thumbs up.

A half hour later, she had her bag out of the rubble and was sitting around a little campfire that the man and woman made. Deciding, since they obviously had more than enough opportunity to kill her if they wanted, Crystal got their attention and repeated the steps she took with Naruto and started teaching them her name. They had a hard time, but eventually they got it somewhat right. The man placed his hand on his chest and said, "Gai." Well, that didn't sound descriptive at all. Her pronunciation made it come out more as, "Guy." But it was more than close enough for him as he smiled brightly and cheered, or at least that's what she though he did.

The woman followed Gai's lead and made the same gesture and said, "Kurenai." Crystal almost cringed, she knew she would butcher the lady's name on the first attempt, but she'll learn. She got it to "coo-ren-eye." Before the woman was satisfied and she too, smiled and did that little cheer, thankfully her 'cheer' was a lot less enthusiastic than Gai's had been. Glancing up at the sun, Crystal guesstimates that is has been around three hours since Gai first showed up. Thankfully, Gai and Kurenai went to help work on the little hut they were building. She really did hope they weren't building a new one for her.

Crystal watched as a rather comic argument occurred between Gai and Kurenai before the woman in question huffed and stomped over to her. From the way the brothers simply continued to build the hut at an impossible rate, she would say that Kurenai has been told to go play nice with the weird girl. Well, Crystal was thinking that a nice stew or soup would be nice considering the down pour they had last night and hoped something warm would help keep any cold away from Naruto. so, Crystal grabbed the big pot out of the wagon and hunted down the stream a good ten minutes from the clearing, after she set Kurenai's task of cutting one inch cubes of meat. Nine minutes after she left, Gai shows up and gestures an offer to carry the half full pot back to 'camp.'

The walk back was spent with Gai randomly showing off his strength by holding the pot in one arm and pointing to something and trying to tell her what it is. She would return the favor by telling him what it was in her language. So far she has learned that 'Nagare (na-ga-reh)' is 'stream' and 'Mizu' is 'water' and 'Ki' is, she thinks, 'tree' and 'Tori' is 'Bird' and 'ha' is not him laughing but 'leaf'…she's still trying to figure that one. She had a hell of a lot of fun trying to pronounce 'Risu', then again so did he with 'squirrel', though she probably had better luck than him.

When they got back to the little clearing, Gai placed the pot above the flames on a little stand that Kurenai must have made while they were gone. Gai and Kurenai have a very short conversation before he goes over to help his brothers, who apparently haven't taken a brake even once. Weird. Turning back to Kurenai, Crystal saw that she did exactly what she told her, cut the beef into one inch cubes…and nothing else…as in the beef still had a shit load of fat on it…Did Kurenai know how to cook? Or is this how she's use to cooking?

Grabbing the Kunai knife from Kurenai she cut off some, but not all, of the fat on the cubes and put them in the pot, Kurenai took her queue and helped her. Didn't know how to cook it is, looks like she'll have two students. Crystal hunted through the bags of food and found lots of different vegetables and fruit, a couple of packs of different meats, a couple bags of instant ramen, a bag of what looks like sugar and a bag of what looks like flour. Grabbing a clove of garlic, Crystal used the handle of the kunai to crush it and place it in the stew.

Hunting through the bags again popped up onions, potatoes, carrots and two small containers of salt and pepper. Crystal presented half of an onion to Kurenai after she peeled it and chopped it in half. And just to make sure, Crystal diced up her half of the onion in demonstration before she encouraged her to do it herself. She did a pretty damn good job, so she must have at least a little experience in cooking things from scratch. Adding the onion to the water and seasoning with salt and pepper, Crystal stirred it a little before she let it settle and cook…it would be a few hours before she began on the potatoes and carrots.

Two hours of cooking and the stew smelled great…but it was missing something! Crystal frowned as she dug through the bags of food and finally found a thick bundle of what looked like very thin celery. Curious, Crystal pulled a small piece off and popped it in her mouth. To her surprise a strong celery flavor flooded her taste… and here she thought they didn't have celery! She was pretty sure this was Chinese Celery, a stronger cousin of the celery she's used to. Grabbing the Kunai again, Crystal sliced off three of the vine like stalks, cut them into slices, and toss them into the pot for Kurenai to stir in. Now, for the potatoes and carrots! After Cutting the potatoes into fourths, then cutting those fourths in half, Crystal added them to the pot and started on the carrots. Crystal chopped the carrots into inch long sections and pushed them a safe distance from her, Kurenai grabbed from the small pile of already cut carrots and added them to the stew.

Once all the veggies had been added, Crystal dug through the dishes and came out with a good sized bowl(5in diameter, 3in depth) and a proper ladle. Grabbing the flour from the bag after checking and making sure it was in fact flour, Crystal added about a hand full into the bowl before she ladled some of the broth into it as well. Quickly stirring the mixture with a pair of chopsticks until the flour dissolved, Crystal added the mix to the stew as Kurenai stirred and repeated the process once more before she sat back and let the water thicken. Five minutes later, the smell changed from great to damn near divine and a loud rumble from Gai's stomach echoed in the clearing like thunder. Both women looked at the blushing Gai, then each other, before they burst into giggles.

Crystal looks up into the sky, taking in the western position of the sun, which means if she faced it north would be to her right. If she calculated correctly, or more accurately, if she remembered that elementary school activity right, then her shadow's position means that is was somewhere between 5:30 ish and maybe 6:30ish in the evening. And if the school here was at least somewhat similar to the ones back home, that means Naruto should have been back an hour ago at the least! Crystal frowned in concern, hugging herself as unease set in…Where was he!


	4. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: If only dreams like that could come true. Damn!

Note: Okay, I AM aware that Gai is way, WAY out of character. But I think he would know to tone down his loud personality around an abused child and a woman who is rather tense at loud and sudden noises. I, personally don't see Gai as a completely insensitive idiot, Do you? If yes, then take into consideration: Gai stopped using Justus when he found out his student, Rock Lee, Couldn't use Chakra. This is regardless of the fact that he himself can use it just fine. (he Did summon a tortoise.)

Another Note: I **_know_ **that Kaa-san is used when talking about someone else's mother, like "your mom can make some killer cupcakes!" and Haha is used talking to (and i **_think_ **about) your actual mother, like "mom, can i go?" or "I'll have to ask my mom."

But for the sake of the story, I will be using Kaa-san as the only term for mother/mom that Naruto knows.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Chapter 4: Tourniquet.

"Do you remember me  
>lost for so long<br>will you be on the other side  
>or will you forget me<br>I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
>am I too lost to be saved am I too lost?"<p>

Evanescence – Tourniquet

L7T7L7T7L7T7L7T7

Naruto is late. Very late. By this time is had reached around 6:30 at best, 7:00 at worst and Crystal was pacing back and forth, searching the trees around them every now and again. Kurenai had taken over stirring the stew when it became apparent that Crystal was more than just a little distracted. A whispered conversation behind her had Crystal glancing at Gai and Kurenai. It's been well over ten Hours! Naruto should have been back! The couple behind her must have thought her crazy, or at the least paranoid and twitchy!

Of course, they must know with her behavior that she was waiting for someone! She was so close to just breaking down and crying, or snapping and going on a Naru-Hunt! Where the hell is he! That kid can't afford to miss a meal or stay out in the cold like this! A sharp snap of a twig had Crystal spinning on the spot and looking into the trees behind the old, fallen down hut as Gai and Kurenai jumped to their feet and took defensive positions. The sight that met her a few seconds later was enough to make Crystal cry.

Naruto, little sunspot extraordinaire, was limping towards her with a big grin on his face, his right arm held tight to his chest. Once sun shine yellow hair was matted down with mud …along with the whole front of him! He had, at one point, attempted to clean up his face, and only partially succeeded, making it look like he was wearing a thin brown mask. His once semi-nice school clothes were torn and one whole sleeve was missing completely. His left eye swollen shut as a cut on his forehead steadily created a streak of red down the brownish skin.

By the look of his limp his left leg or ankle was twisted, or broken, god did she hope it wasn't broken! The arm on the other hand, was more than definitely broken, what with the bone sticking out as it was! But, it was the look in his eye that had her moving before Gai and Kurenai could even get over their shock: He was begging, hoping, that she would help. She didn't need to see them to know that he had cuts and bruises, his posturing was enough to tell her that. Revelation shot through her when she reached him, making her stop, unsure if touching him would cause him more pain or bring him the support and reassurance he needed.

She sobbed, hand covering her mouth as she fell to her knees in front of the child. Slowly she reached up and gently grabbed his offered hand, (raised in concern for her!) as he whisper what sounded like an aborted attempt to say her name.

She shook her head, before she turned and yelled out, "GAI!" only to choke off a bit when she saw he was already next to her and kneeling.

Kurenai stayed back, the pot of stew already removed from the fire and covered. Crystal turned to Gai and made half hysterical gestures as she tried get her demand across.

Naruto apparently got her gesturing as he whispered, much to the shock of Gai, "Kanojo wa isha o nozonde iru."

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Gai wasn't sure what the woman wanted. Her frantic gesturing wasn't helping him understand anymore than the mystery of a person not knowing Japanese.

It was the child who got her gesturing and told Gai rather quietly, "She wants a medic."

Startled that the child could speak their language, Gai could only nod. It was actually understandable, ridiculously obvious now that he was actually thinking about it. The child, who is most likely hers, is badly hurt and in desperate need of a hospital. But getting the abused child to the hospital would prove a bit difficult. They didn't want to hurt him, but it was apparent he wouldn't go with them quietly or even trust them to help. The child was, in fact, keeping a very sharp eye on him and Kurenai, actually tensing when Gai rested his hand on his mother's shoulder in reassurance.

"Well, if she wants a medic, why don't we take her to the hospital? I'm sure there are a lot of Youthful Medics there. What do you say, want to show her to the hospital?" Gai made very sure he kept a calm tone. Very unusual for him, but with this situation it was probably best.

The child's full attention is on him at the first word out of his mouth. The piercing look in those cerulean blue eyes makes him slightly uncomfortable, like the child was judging him. And he most likely was. The boy nods and grabs his mother's hand and gently pulls. She doesn't resist and stood up before he could put anymore strain on his body. Kurenai put out the fire quickly and picked up the pot of stew, ready to go. Gai raised his eyebrow at her, silently questioning.

She shrugged, "It's gotta be better than the hospital food. Plus she worked pretty hard on it, most likely for him."

Gai nodded, Kurenai had a point. But is she really going to carry that pot all the way to the hospital?

"I don't think she'll care much either way. But did you hear that?" he turned to the child, hoping to, at the very least, put him a little more at ease. "Your Kaa-san made you stew!"

Gai would later swear that he honestly was _**Not**_ worried about the kid's eyes popping out as the child turned, wide eyed to look at the pot Kurenai was carrying.

"Really? For me?" his amazement was worrisome, but it didn't make sense.

For truly, the woman was rather protective and seems more like the dotting type than the abusive parent type. As the child swayed slightly, Gai made a note to stay next to the boy, to catch him if he collapses. It was doubtful the child would allow one of them to carry him to the hospital, otherwise he would have offered to carry him there.

They moved slowly, watching the child carefully for any sign of him falling as his mother walked by his side. She was very subtle in her support, allowing the child to lean his weight on her and rest as she pretended to have gotten a rock stuck in her shoe, provided the child with plenty of opportunity to rest his hurt and tired body. And she did this without him saying a thing about his discomfort or pain. She even went so far as to point at the trees and bushes and tell the child their name, trying to get him to participate in her little naming game they played earlier.

The village will be calm by now, most of the civilians home and the shop keepers closing for the night. This would make getting Crystal and her son to the hospital that much easier. Although, as soon as the ANBU sees them and tells the Hokage about it, He'll want a report of the incident on his desk ASAP. A flicker from up above lets Gai know that he was right. Gaining an ANBU escort was not expected though.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

He knew he was almost two hours late and that Crystal must be worried about him by now. But, this is expected. After all he was late to school by a full fifteen minutes after that fruit stand owner 'dropped' a bunch of old cabbages right as he was running by. He of course tried to apologize but the old guy wouldn't have it. Naruto was forced to run as fast as his little legs could go to get away. In the wrong direction. Right into a litter of puppies whose mom wasn't as happy to see him as he was to see the cute little fuzz balls. He got chased all the way to the school, only to get a detention because the teacher didn't want to hear his 'made up' excuses for him being lazy!

So he was stuck at school for a half hour writing over and over on the black board, "I will not be late for school." If he didn't know any better he would say the teach was trying to make his hands fall off by writing so much in such a short amount of time! He started walking home when he saw a sale on instant ramen! They could have dinner tonight, _**Both**_ him and his mother summons! He is going to buy as much as he can with what money he has, which wasn't very much to begin with, and hopefully they will have enough until his next allowance.

The end result would only be twelve bowls of instant ramen… and him out of money for the next two weeks. Naruto couldn't help but wince. He honestly thought those were on sale! The sign said they were! He told the suddenly happy clerk he couldn't buy them and left the store empty handed. Walking back home with his head hanging in shame for his 'failure', Naruto could only hope his mother summons would understand.

A sharp sudden pain radiating from the side of his head and he felt hands pull him roughly into the ally he had been passing. He tried to fight back, but the second blow to his head had him seeing stars as the mugger riffled though his things. Naruto was vaguely aware of his attacker saying something, but with his head ringing the way it was he could only shake his head. Apparently this wasn't the right thing to do as the blurry man grabbed him by the collar of his school clothes and pulled him deeper into the ally. A sharp stinging sensation running along his right shoulder had him gasping as sudden clarity made him see the kunai being aimed at him.

Naruto didn't exactly think about his next action as he moved just slightly to the right and turned his head, watching in morbid fascination as the kunai cut through a few strands of his hair. His next action, just as quickly as the first, was to grab the man's arm and bite down as hard as he can.

"FUCK!" was heard rather clearly before he felt something cold smash into his head above his left eye.

Suddenly everything was tinted red and he couldn't see. Panicking at the loss of vision, he flailed about before someone grabbed his left arm sleeve and pulled him off balance to deliver a vicious kick to his stomach. A tearing sound let him know that his sleeve was gone as he went flying into the wall. To dazed to do more than get on his hands and knees and pray the world stops spinning, Naruto was left unprepared for the boot covered foot that came down hard on his left leg. The audible and deafening 'SNAP!' that echoed eerily was only a warning of the pain that followed the braking of his leg.

Naruto tried to stifle his scream, really, he did. So the man picked him up by his broken leg and flung him into the other side of the ally. He landed with a shriek into a pile of boxes containing empty sake bottles as another audible 'SNAP!' rang out. Naruto tried very hard not to move, knowing the broken glass he was laying in would only cut him open more and very dearly hoped the man though he was dead or something.

He heard a few thumps and then he heard another voice, someone else, ask exasperated, "What the are you doing Koji?"

Koji answered the whispered question with a tone of annoyance. "It was a damn dog, okay? Fuckin' thing bit me!"

The new comer was concerned, as it was the most obvious emotion in her voice. "Was it feral? Did you kill it? Tell me you killed it if it bit you!"

A scoff. "Probably, if not it will be with the kick I gave it. Come on, Saki, I want to go home."

He was leaving. And Probably right about the injuries if he was a dog, only he wasn't a dog. He is the demon child, the one who healed at an impossible rate. He's not stupid, he knows he's not normal, who else could heal a broken bone completely in only an hour and a half? He held back a sob as he forced himself on his knees. The bone in his leg had thankfully set into place as he lay waiting for Koji to leave, which made limping home that much easier.

His right arm, on the other hand, was broken too. Thankfully, the bone isn't poking through the skin, which would require help from a medic if it was. So Naruto just limped his way back home, and oh so thankful he wasn't that far from the tree line that led to his home. Limping though the woods proved to be far more difficult that on a dirt road. He tripped several times, sometimes in mud puddles, other times in little leaf piles. Unfortunately, his, a the time, fractured arm was now a broken arm again…with the bone sticking out!

He would need help putting the bone back in. Naruto is almost home, so he can just get his Kaa-san to do it. or at least he hoped she would. Thankfully, most of the cuts had faded away into little scratches and bruises. Would she be mad at him for being late? Maybe if he brought back something tomorrow she won't be as mad at him for being late? But, What if she left because he was such a poor son? The though caused Naruto to pause suddenly and face plant into the muddy ground. He sat up quickly and used his uninjured arm to wipe away as much mud as he could.

He couldn't let that happen! No, he _**Wouldn't**_ let that happen! He'll be the best son Crystal has ever, or will ever have! He Took a deep breath and pushed himself to his feet, gritting his teeth at the flash of pain in his leg in his now sprained leg. He stumbled the last few yards to the clearing, stepping on a twig that nearly tripped him as a spark of pain in his injured leg caused him to hiss slightly.

A few more painful limps and he could see her! His Kaa-san was waiting for him to come home and looking so completely worried! A thought struck him and he couldn't help but grin brightly as he limped towards her. She was worried. About him. something that hasn't happened in…in….forever! He watched her the entire time, closely paining attention to how her eyes widened as her mouth fell open in shock. She looked him right in the eye, before suddenly she was right there in front of him.

She raised a hand before she covered her mouth as a sob broke free. He took a step forward and went to grab her, afraid she might pass out or something. He wasn't sure why she reached for him and stopped but she was clearly in distress!

"Kaa-san" was barely whispered and she looked at his hand, looking so torn between holding it or just breaking down and crying again.

He was going to say her name, actual name and not Kaa-san because she obviously didn't know what it meant when she startled him.

She shook her head and turned to look behind her and yelled out loudly, "GAI!" Bringing the two Ninja behind her to his attention.

She sucked in a startled little breath when she saw the man, Gai apparently, almost directly behind her and kneeling down. The other Ninja, a woman, stayed back and moved a large pot from the fire and placed a cover on it, probably to keep what was in it warm without burning the food.

Crystal turned to Gai and wide sweeping movements, gesturing to him as he stood there in front of them. He apparently didn't understand his Mother any better than him, but at least he _**Knew**_ her and what she was supposed to be like…for him at least and he really, really hoped that she was.

So, Naruto whispered, much to the shock of Gai, "She wants a medic." Though, Gai would need to learn that she was _**His**_ Kaa-san. And if glares could kill, Gai's hand, which rested on his mother's shoulder, would have burst into flames and float away on the wind.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

She was more than a little dazed as Gai led her and her little sunspot to the 'hospital', god did she hope he was leading them to a hospital. She could still see the surprise and amazement that Naruto expressed when Gai pointed out the stew she made. And the assessing look both Gai and Kurenai shot her after it.

To be frank, she was half irritated and half relieved that Gai didn't express a request to carry her Naruto, and for a number of reasons. Irritated because the child was hurt and she herself couldn't carry him with harming him as he was nearly half her size. Relieved because she didn't trust Gai or Kurenai as far as she could punt kick them, which wasn't very far to begin with if she even could!

Second, she had seen just how fast Gai and his brother are, and taking into consideration she probably wasn't in her world, let alone universe, she will consider those abilities the norm until further notice. Which means if he wanted to, Gai could grab Naruto and there is nothing she could do about it. Naruto could feel how tense she was around them, as he took the queue to be rather hawk eyed around the two. So, she decided to distracted he by playing that naming game, trying to get him to tell her what each of the things where, repeating it to him and he corrected her, then she turn around and tell him what it was in her language. Stir, mix and repeat.

Of course, she kept in mind his condition and forced several stops. She couldn't make it know she wanted to stop for him apparent, he Was a very independent kid…Frighteningly independent. But strangely enough very longing. Well, her thin little slip-on flats already had a hole in the sole of one, why not use the excuse of a rock in her shoe or stepping on a particularly sharp one as reason to rest for a little and let the kid breath?

She was about 90% sure Gai and Kurenai knew what she was doing and 99% sure Naruto himself knew. He kept shooting her thankful little looks each time she did her little 'rock in my shoe' dance and balancing act to 'get it out' of her shoe. Little fact that she learned: Rokku means Rock, while Iwa means Rocks…as in plural of rock…a completely different word for the plural of another.

When they entered the town/city, she had to change her strategies. Even as she looked around and stirred Naruto away from any dark alley ways they came across. Naruto hid behind Crystal, grabbing her shirt with his good hand, when they came across a man stumbling out of an alley way. It wasn't hard to figure out when the man caught sight of Naruto and started yelling at him. Crystal put a rather quick end to that by kicking a stray bottle into his neither regions, causing him to collapse as he grabbed himself with a pained groan.

Crystal didn't care anymore about him saving face. She turned around, made sure his uninjured arm was against her, and picked up Naruto carefully. She turned to Gai, raised an eyebrow and made a 'Go on' motion with her head. Gai just kind of shrugged and continued at a slightly faster pace, leaving the groaning man behind them.

They quickly passed by a large red building right next to a smaller…well thinner blue tower like building behind a burnt orange terracotta colored long rectangular building. The large faces carved into the side of the mountain behind the buildings made her jaw drop and Naruto to giggle. Naruto made a bit of an excited sound bringing her attention to the rounded end of the rectangular building. She would guess that was his school.

They turned down a road and continued walking, the building and the carved faces behind them. The rest of the walk was rather uneventful. Beside the occasional flicker of something in the shadows moving, the walk to almost peaceful. To pass time they moved onto trying to translating family terms. So far she got that 'mother' is 'Kaa-san' or , and 'son' is 'musko', 'daughte'r is 'Musume', and 'father' is 'chichi'. Until they got to the hospital and the nurses got all huffy about Naruto being hurt, put him on a gurney and carted him off into a room to be treated.

Though Crystal honestly though she annoyed them a bit when she refused to leave his side, giving anyone who tried to separate them the stink eye and damn near snarling. Only calming down when she was insight of Naruto and able to stop someone else from hurting her sunspot.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Gai was at a loss. He knew it wasn't possible. The woman was almost feral, uneducated, and rather rude at the oddest of times. He paid close attention to her since he met her and he honestly didn't know how to deal with it. She was such a contradiction of personalities and expectations. One minute she was just staring at him, the next he though she was attacking him only to find she was trying to protect _**Him**_ from a falling hammer. Which wouldn't have done anything to him other than make his head a little sore.

The next thing he knew, she was running into the broken down hut, frightened of him. Then when he begins to build her a new hut, because that hut she was living in was just…no, she stood there and watched in confusion, like she didn't know why he would build a brand new hut _**Right**_ there. When he showed up with Kurenai she acted much more…defensive, and refused to let them get much closer to her. Then she again 'saved' him when he fell through the roof of the old hut. Then they found out she couldn't speak their language, which was weird just by itself.

After that she showed a passion of teaching and caring, teaching Kurenai how to make an odd type of stew or soup of some kind, though it does smell good. She even showed a good deal of curiosity by at the least trying to learn their language. Then he discovered she has a child and he was more than horrified when said child stepped into the clearing. Startling enough, that brave and strong woman was crying! Not that he could blame her. He became suspicious when she moved so fast, she wasn't a small woman but she wasn't fat per say just healthy.

He had seen in the past how mothers who see their child hurt don't really take into consideration the child may be hurt more than what they see. Crystal on the other hand seemed to be super aware of it, stopping herself from grabbing him and checking him over herself, instead she took her queue by how the child held himself. Then he saw just how small the child is and was stuck half way between horrified shock and relieved knowledge.

Horrified because he thought, for a split second, that the plump woman wasn't feeding her child and was abusing him. Relieved because it became apparent that the woman wasn't the child's birth mother and was in fact just recently part of the child's life and there for didn't starve him. Torn between the two because he didn't know who took care of the child before Crystal found him and hoping Said woman didn't do something to the child's previous care giver that would get her in trouble.

He felt a small spark of pride and approval when he realized that she refused to let them eat just yet because she wanted to make sure the boy got enough to eat first. He was shocked at her gestures and amazed that the child could understand her so well. His curiosity in her changed to admiration when she kicked that bottle into the old drunk who was yelling at the boy.

He came to the notion that the danger she put herself in that morning wasn't just a passing fancy of hers, she was trying to make a warm and dry place for the child that called her mom. And it became glaringly obvious as she was carrying the boy that she didn't have ninja training, she had to stop a couple of times to rest and readjust her hold on him so he wouldn't fall. Something a ninja wouldn't do.

He was shocked to realized that if she didn't have Any Shinobi training at all, then her dive to save him despite the risk of injury to herself from a falling hammer was more instinct then situation awareness. It was when she Glared with such ferocity, even Kurenai And him stepped back in fear, when the nurses tried to make her wait in the waiting room away from the child.

It was when she grabbed the head nurse by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her level and _**Growled **_"Musko!" at him, the newest word she learned from them on the way there.

After all that was done and the feral woman right next to the child glaring at the nurse cleaning him up. Gai watched her pull a few leaves out of the boy's muddy hair with a fondly exasperated air about her, and It was about then, that he fell in love with the rather feral woman.


	5. Territorial Claims

Disclaimer: This is what I own. _. That would be exactly NOTHING!

Crystal's Necklace (3spaces):  
>http:www. mysticcrypt. com/celtic-knot-necklace-with-black-dangle-p-987. Html

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Chapter 5: Territorial Claims

"Like anyone would be  
>I am flattered by your fascination with me<br>Like any hot-blooded woman  
>I have simply wanted an object to crave<br>But you, you're not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight

Must be strangely exciting  
>To watch the stoic squirm<br>Must be somewhat heartening  
>To watch shepherd need shepherd<br>But you you're not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight

Like any uncharted territory  
>I must seem greatly intriguing<br>You speak of my love like  
>You have experienced love like mine before<br>But this is not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight

I don't think you unworthy  
>I need a moment to deliberate"<p>

"Uninvited" By Alanis Morissette

L7T7L7T7L7T7

He called her that word again, 'Cawsan.'

It almost sounded like he was trying to say Carson but missed a letter or two. She honestly though he was trying to say her name, how silly of her. Of course, she remembered the terminology lesions with Gai, So she knew that he was calling her 'mom', it was kinda heart breaking.

She didn't have the heart to tell him she isn't his mom. Which was odd, considering her 'friends' had a habit of calling her 'The Heartless Bitch.' Then again they weren't really her friends, or they would have known just how territorial she can get over her close friends and family. It's an animalistic thing she developed as a child, she even growls when she's angry or upset and whines when she's sad.

Naruto discovered that little growling tendency of hers when the stupid nurse tried to get her to leave her little sunspot. She may not know what's going on right now but she sure as hell wasn't going to go against her instincts when they so actively made her sick at the idea of abandoning the kid.

So, Crystal was just going to have to suck it up and deal because quite frankly, her instincts would just make her turn around if she tried to leave. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto didn't have someone in his life to care about him.

So, he'll be _**Her**_ little sunspot and she'll play the part of mother and she'll gladly bite, kick, punch, scratch and throw things at anyone who tries to tell her otherwise. After the nurses had gotten them situated and, under her hawk like stare, began to clean up Naruto, Crystal was…'gifted' with the sound of a whimper from Naruto.

She immediately glared at the offending nurses, and she says Nurses, as in plural, because you don't whimper in fear when you get a sudden prod to a broken arm! Because of this she was tense, ready to move if her little sunspot needed her to.

Which was good, because as soon as the nurse cleaning up Naruto's face finished, she screamed something too fast for Crystal to catch and backed up, crashing into another nurse and knocking over a tray of medical supplies. Said nurse then proceeded to throw the downed medical supplies, including scalpels and things of that sort.

Crystal snapped out of her shock, knelt in front of the nurse and full out decked the bitch. Needless to say neither Kurenai or Gai stopped her until she went for a third hit. Gai pulled her back and once she was calm and not trying to get to the bitch, placed her next to Naruto.

The other nurses were flitting around and worrying over their co-worker (they should be worried about the child, an adult can deal.) when Kurenai decided to put her two cents in and the nurse being injured did not stop Kurenai from verbally ripping the deranged woman a new one. The nurse began to yell something again, and instinctively Crystal covered Naruto's ears.

The appearance of several people in white masks made her freeze and fight the instinct to pull Naruto to her completely and hide him. To her amazement, and complete bemusement, the masked people all but pushed the fretting nurses out of the room. Another one grabbed the deranged nurse and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Crystal couldn't help but stare at the spot for a few minutes and wonder if her mind has finally cracked. A few minutes later she turned her attention to an older woman, around late fifties to early sixties, being escorted into the room by one of the masked 'men'.

The new woman was professional looking, dressed in a pair of black dress pants with comfortable shoes and light purple blouse under an unbuttoned, pure white doctor's coat. Her graying black hair was pulled up into a braided bun as two strands of white were left free to frame her face, making her dark colored eyes stand out starkly against her pale skin.

This woman was not an underling. She was a full fledged Doctor, and a highly placed one at that. She could tell Naruto caught sight of the Doctor when he relaxed and gave a near silent sigh of relief. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she could see that oh so bright smile as he tried to wave, only to wince as he pulled on his injuries.

The woman in turn gave him an exasperated smile, an almost 'what am I going to do with you?' quality as she approached. Crystal could easily like this Doctor, and moved back from Naruto to give her room without complaint or request. Said Doctor smiled at her and began to work on Naruto, her hands glowing green as she talked to the child, to Gai, to Kurenai, and to her.

No, Crystal really didn't mind this Doctor around her Sunspot at all.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Naruto found it rather irritating. Gai has been shooting his Mother Summon little looks. Even going so far as to touch her every now and again! It was completely unneeded he might add. She wasn't swaying or acting dizzy or even showing any sign of attacking! So, why did he have to hover next to her, resting his arm around her?

Kurenai and Gai are trying to explain what they are doing with Crystal, but he couldn't bring himself to trust them. Then again he probably never would have been told if they didn't want to know who she was. He made it very clear: He knows what happened and he'll answer their questions the best he can.

Gai started with his explanation first. "I found the Youthful young lady on the roof of that old hut! Thankfully I was already headed towards her when she slipped on some moss and fell from the roof."

Naruto twitched and his eyes widened. She…fell…from…the…roof! Even he knows that you can get hurt pretty badly and she was up higher than the trees he sometimes climes!

Gai rubbed the back of his head and turned to Crystal, "I caught her before she hit the ground, I don't think she got hurt by that but-."

Naruto ignored him and quickly turned to Healer Fumiko, "Could you check Kaa-…Crystal out and make sure she's okay?"

The healer blinked in surprise at the abrupt change in topic, but answered all the same, "After I heal you, Naruto-san. I'm sure she would rather I take care of you first."

"May we finish now?" he couldn't tell if Kurenai was amused or just irritated.

Gai shook his head and continued on with his story, "A board from the roof fell and I went to go check it out, next thing I know she's pushing me out of the way as a hammer fell right where my head would have been!"

Another twitch. He is never trusting his Kaa-san with these two ever again!

"Then she's looking down at me and the hammer is somehow tangled in her hair. She gets up and runs to the old hut and locks herself inside it!" Gai sounded rather…star struck. How disturbing.

"Gai made some clones and sent them to get supplies for building, kitchen supplies, cleaning supplies, sleeping stuff, and food. He came and got me himself." Thankfully Kurenai decided to take over the story telling.

Apparently, Gai spent the time until he showed up building a new hut for them from scratch!

Kurenai blushed, "Crystal decided to make a stew of some kind. She had me cut the meat as she went to go get some water. Gai went with her to make sure she didn't get lost or something."

Naruto frowned. Gai was left alone with his mother?

Kurenai smiled happily, "She even threw a rock at Gai when he got a little too curious about the stew! It was hilarious!"

Gai shook his head, "She wouldn't eat, even after the stew was obviously done. I can only guess that she was waiting for you. And after you showed up, well you know that."

Kurenai was the first to speak after the short silence fell. "Naruto-san? Who exactly is Crystal?"

Were they kidding? Honestly, he called her Kaa-san by accident yes, but that _**Is**_ who she is. "My Kaa-san. Why?"

The descending madness after that was headache inducing.

Where did she come from? "I tried that summon thingy and she popped out."

But that wasn't possible! "she's standing there, so it is."

No it's not! Fine, why can't she speak their language? "I don't know. I never really tried to figure that out."

Why do you call her Kaa-san? She's not your actual mother. "I know she's not my birth mother. But, She's my Mother Summons! I summoned her, Why are you not listening?"

He didn't want them to take her away. He just found someone who actually cares about him and takes care of him and they want to take her away? Never! He won't let them take her away. He doesn't know how he'll pull it off but he has to protect his Mother Summons!

Naruto bowed his head, hiding his frustrated tears as Kurenai and Healer Fumiko continued to ask him questions.

How did you get hurt? Did she do this? "-GLARE- No she didn't! How can you ask that!"

You still haven't answered who is she? "She is my mother summons. My Kaa-san. Do you not remember?"

Okay, Who is she other than your Kaa-san? Blank stare. "My Kaa-san! Nothing else!"

And to add to his mounting frustration, Gai has wrapped his arms around His Kaa-san's waist and shook his head 'no' when she tried to move closer to him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, She's calm now so why is he still holding her? He needs to fix that. Now. Naruto huffed, then took a quick glance around. Spotting something on the floor next to the foot of his bed, That'll work.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Obviously 'Crystal' didn't trust them and damn near hated the nurses. She kept a very close eye on them and how they treated the child. Even as Gai hovered near her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder or arm to stop her from moving forward when the child in question whimpered. It put the nurses on edge.

So much so, that one of the nurses made an off-handed comment about being extra careful with the child so the mom wouldn't attack them.

So, Imagine their complete shock when one of the nurse, specifically the one cleaning the child's face, started screaming at the top of her lungs, "DEMON! DEMON!"

The child just sat there like it was an everyday occurrence. Which for him, now that they knew who exactly he is, was the norm. The nurse back peddled and knocking over a surgical tray and another of her co-workers as she fell back on to her rear.

Stunned by the nurses behavior, Gai and Kurenai could only watch in muted horror as the nurse began to fling the medical instruments hazardously towards the child, Naruto. The nurse had begun to scream about the Kyūbi coming back when Crystal knelt in front of the nurse and hit her hard enough to break her nose.

Crystal reared back and hit the nurse again, splitting the deranged woman's lip. Gai moved first, grabbing the angered woman away from the downed and bleeding woman. That didn't stop Crystal from trying to get to her again, but she did eventually calm down enough for Gai to place her next to the now identified, Naruto.

Of course it could be because of the fact that Kurenai decided to put in her opinion of the nurse. The language used had even Gai cringing in sympathy for the stupid woman and Crystal covering the ears of the only child in the room. Though he was curious about how she knew Kurenai was using rather bad language.

ANBU showed up shortly after, took the nurse away and all but shoved the other fretting nurses out the door. The Healer in charge of Naruto while he was in the hospital walked into the room. To the shock of both Jónin, Crystal didn't show any signs of aggression. In fact she backed up to make more room for the healer.

The healer understood better than they did, because she merely nodded and set about healing the broken arm as she kept a running of odd ball comments and stories to the people in the room. Gai ended up wandering over towards Crystal as she stood at the other hospital bed. She glanced at him briefly, then proceeded to ignore him.

She was a rather odd woman if he thought about it enough. She didn't speak their language, which is odd. What other language is there? Add in the fact that her clothing isn't like anything he has ever seen before. While her clothes weren't civilian, it wasn't ninja either. For one the shirt wouldn't protect against anything, weapons and elements alike.

The pants, while a bit better, offered only a little more protection. Her shoes reminded him of the winter boots, the ones that cover the entire foot up to the ankle. Though hers are a little different, not covering all of her foot just the bottom, sides, heel and toes. The necklace she wore, on the other hand, was of great interest.

Connected to a long chain was triangular shaped pendent. The main body and center consisted of an intricately twisted metal circle. The three points the completed the triangle shape were two metal 'wings' extending out to connect to the chain, while the bottom point ended in a pure black stone of unknown nature.

It obviously ment a good deal to her, as she unconsciously reached up to rub it between her fingers or play with the black gem at random moments. Gai could feel his hand twitch and decided to just do it. He knew Kurenai would give him hell about it later, but he was curious and trying to think of something else just ends up with him thinking about it again a few minutes later.

So, as the healer worked on Naruto, healing every little hurt he had, Gai took to resting his hand on her arm, her shoulder, and boldly her back once. She didn't make much of a deal about it, just looked at him then turned her attention back to the blonde haired boy after she shifted her body slightly and he withdrew his hand.

Kurenai just gave him one of her, 'your being weird again. Knock it off.' Looks that she is so fond of giving him. He just shrugged it off, he couldn't very well just tell her why he was curious. Though she would probably get it out of him sooner or later. He rested his hand on her shoulder again, this time on the one furthest away from him.

Suddenly, Gai found himself crouched down with Crystal giving a short yelp of protest. To Gai's confusion, a bedpan had went sailing through the space his head had been just moments before. And there knelt Naruto, panting in anger, his arm extended down as if he just…threw…something…Kid's got pretty good aim for a five year old.

Naruto narrows his eyes and looks around again, probably looking for more things to throw at him and finds a small alarm clock on the side table next to the bed.

Picking it up and facing Gai again, Naruto yells, "Get your hands off my mother or so help me, I'll prank you for a year strait!"

He threw the alarm clock and Gai caught it right before it would have hit his nose. He'll repeat it, the kid's got pretty good aim.

"Naruto!" just the shock and disappointment in the voice alone caused the one in question to hunch his shoulders and let out a little whimper.

Crystal tried to stand up, and after giving him a dirty look when he didn't let go right away, stood without resistance. She set her expression in one that said quite plainly, 'you are in so much trouble.' As she crossed her arms under her breasts.

Naruto bowed his head, peeked up at her through his bangs and only got so far as to say, "But, Kaa-san!" before her hip cocked to the side and she narrowed her eyes slightly in displeasure.

He went to speak again, to her, and she started tapping her foot as she raised an eye brow.

Naruto's third attempt was cut short by a sharp "Ah!" from her.

The child looked at her fully this time, and she just shook her head, unfolded her arms and pointed to Gai, one hand on her hip.

Naruto sighed sadly, nodded his head, got off the bed and turned to Gai. "I'm very sorry."

He went to turn away, but Crystal cleared her throat and made a questioning sound. Naruto turned back to Gai and tried again.

"I'm very sorry I threw the potty pan and clock at you. I won't do it again." He shot Crystal a look that clearly asked if he did it right that time. she relaxed her stance and nodded, giving the child a reassuring smile in return.

Gai, still in shock at the exchange, replied to the apology after she gave him a sharp prod with her elbow. "It's alright. Nice aim."

Naruto beamed at him, "Really?" That little question was so full of hope.

"Very nice aim, Kiddo." Gai beamed himself

No one noticed one of the ANBU leaving after a silent conversation with the others. But then again, Gai and Naruto somehow started a small game of 'Keeps.' The rest of the ANBU were hard pressed to not laugh at some of Crystal's reactions.


	6. Shot In The Dark

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think I would be on here?

WARNING: I can be a Devious little bitch when I want to be. You have been warned!

L7T7L7T7L7T7L7T7

Chapter 6: Shot In The Dark.

"In the blink of an eye, I can see through your eyes,  
>as I'm lying awake, I'm still hearing the cries,<br>and it hurts, hurts me so bad,  
>and I'm wondering, why I still fight in this life<br>cause I've lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife,  
>and it's sad, it's so damn sad,<br>oh I wish it was over, and I wish you were here,  
>still I'm hoping that somehow"<p>

"Shot in the Dark" by Within Temptation

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Sarutobi didn't know if he should start banging his head on a wall or check himself in with the therapist. Cat, one of the few ANBU he trusted with Naruto's safety, has just finished telling him that Naruto is in the hospital with a strange woman that he has called on several accounts 'Kaa-san.' He was understandably worried.

Sarutobi knew for a fact that Naruto's mother, Kushina, died helping Minato seal the Demon into their child. It was more than tragic they both died that day, leaving their only son an orphan. But for someone to claim to be Naruto's mother? Did they even know the insult they dealt to the chatty red-head? Oh, He has quite a few words for this woman before he'll send her to Ibiki!

Even more worrisome is the woman's apparent ability to curb the Jinchūriki's more…exuberant behavior. Something even he, The Hokage, has trouble doing on occasion. On top of that, she is apparently 'protective' of Naruto. Going so far as to punch a nurse twice before the ninja in the room separated them.

Not that he blamed her, or the ninja for waiting, the nurse had it coming with what he was told. Gai, the one who found her in the first place, has relayed that the woman is, by all appearances, a civilian. Who can move fast enough to not only attack a trained medic-nin without harm to herself, but tackle Gai away from a falling hammer.

The theory of the woman being a civilian is further supported by Cat saying she hasn't seen the subject use any kind of chakra and that her chakra pathways are too small for use. But, supporting the theory of the woman being a ninja-spy from an enemy village is the fact that chakra is surrounding the young woman in an almost aura like fashion.

He can just see the paper work multiplying for this incident and he pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the images and the headache pulsing to life. Decision made, he sent Cat to get Ibiki, signaled the ANBU, and left his office. After all, he had a child to visit and a worried mother to placate.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Gai was having a blast playing keeps with the little blonde energy ball. Raven sighed, after Cat left, the game got started in earnest. Especially after the healer made Naruto sit long enough to deem him healthy if a little sore for the next hour or so.

Naruto would chase Gai around the room. Crystal, who was being carted around like a potato sack, kicks Gai in the back/Butt, or any available spot, and gets dropped. Naruto rushes over to make sure she's okay, then proceeds to pull her over to a 'safe' spot and guard her. Gai would swoop in and steal her. although a few rather funny incidents happened that nearly made him laugh.

Like the time Gai thought it would be great to henge into Crystal and then have Crystal hold her 'twin' as Naruto scratched his head. Though it was really disturbing to see the strange but calm woman do Gai's Good Guys Pose. Sunset and everything. Very disturbing. Enough for Crystal to smack her 'twin' upside the head.

Gai's newest, and 'absolute best idea' is to stand on the ceiling. Crystal blanched and wrapped all four limbs around Gai. Tightly. And after she stopped shaking so much, proceeds to scream profanities at him, though that is speculation, he couldn't actually speak her language, but her tone said enough. The way she was acting you would think the world was ending.

Surely the ninja from her village did things like this regularly, right? Raven almost warned Gai, but decided it was better to see what she would do this time, considering both her legs and her arms were holding onto Gai. What they didn't expect was for Crystal to look up….down and glare at Gai, Rear back and sink her teeth into the juncture were his shoulder and neck meet.

Gai yelped/yelled, lost concentration and fell from the ceiling and landed on his back somehow. Crystal let go, kicked him in the knee and ran behind Naruto, who was beginning to laugh. Raven didn't know what a "dum azz" is but he was fairly sure it wasn't a complement. Gai let out a little groan.

Crystal narrowed her eyes and huffed with a satisfied nod. Obviously she was happy Gai was in pain for his little stunt. Though he had to close his eyes and count to ten, so he didn't burst out laughing when Gai stood up and Crystal 'eeped' and hid behind Naruto.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

In her opinion, Crystal had every right to panic like that! Seriously! What kind of _**Fucked**_ up world did she get dropped kicked into? Okay, She can admit, she had fun playing 'Keeps' with Naruto ad Gai, herself as the 'keep'. It stopped being so fun when Gai decided to go witchcraft expert and turned into a copy of her.

At first she was just shocked, then he did some kind of illusion and made a sunset appear and made some weird, and may she mention stupid, pose…looking like her…with a wide stupid looking grin firmly in place…Yeah she smacked the idiot upside the head. Thankfully that put the asylum escapee back in his proper body.

She got over that easy, so he had a few extra abilities. So what? Super fast, super strong, and apparently able to change his shape…yeah a few extra abilities. Dear lord, she'll develop a twitch before this is over! But no, Those little extra abilities didn't faze her into a near panic attack. No, it was him walking on the _**Ceiling**_ that had her praying to any deity that might listen!

Honestly, what kind of idiot does that kind of shit to someone who _**obviously**_ never encountered stuff like it before? So yeah! She'll admit it. Proudly at that. She bit the S.O.B! (son of a bitch!) Needless to say, he dropped like a stone after a short yell of pain…though she could be wrong, he tightened his grip just a bit and it wasn't exactly a 'ow! That hurt!' squeeze.

Yeah, she was positive she was going to develop a twitch. Thankfully, or perversely, Gai pulled her closer and turned so he took the brunt of the fall. Of course, being the demented 'Bad Ass' that she is, she just had to kick him in the leg and call him a dumb ass. Crystal damn near did a little happy dance when Gai let out a little groan of pain, actual pain, and not something else.

Of course him standing up and shooting her a look that said he would get her back, playfully she might add, was what sent her 'Bad ass' Image right out the window. Mortifyingly enough, she 'eeped!' She actually eeped! Her ducking behind Naruto was just the icing on the cake, so to speak. Glancing around quickly, she spotted a bedpan next to the bed her and Naruto were next to.

She was going to go for the bedpan, it _**was**_ ammo to throw at Gai, when the door right behind her and Naruto opened. Imagine her surprise when some old dude wearing a wannabe bathrobe walked right into the room. Even further, the ninja dudes all straitened up. who is this geezer?

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Naruto was a little confused. Why did they stop playing? Even Gai had stopped. His mother grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind her. Not knowing why she would do so, Naruto glanced around her to see an old man dressed in an old tattered bathrobe like outfit and smelling strongly of alcohol. Obviously the man was drunk. A second later his sight was cut off by Crystal moving in front of him again and pushing him back a little.

That's when he notices it. The tension. So think and heavy he was surprised he didn't feel it before! Taken aback by the situation, it didn't take long for Naruto to come to the very simple conclusion that the man was not someone he wanted to be around. Crystal standing in front of him with a bedpan in her hand was enough to state the man wasn't going to be nice about leaving.

The man, slurring his words, told his Mother to, "Move aside, you daft girl!" He had heard enough drunken slurring to understand most of the words the man said.

His mother, however, couldn't even speak the language, so how did she know he wanted her to move? Shaking her head, adding strength behind her stance and adjusting the bedpan to be thrown, Crystal had the man sneering in anger. He took a small step forward, closer to his mother and peeked around her just enough to see the man. Immediately, the drunkard's eyes focused on him.

The red puffy eyes narrowed and the man huffed. "Why do ya insist on protecting the damn thing? Just move outta the way!" The man was only a few steps away from his Kaa-san.

Crystal must have noticed his new position because a second later his vision was blocked again as she moved in front of him, keeping one hand on him to keep him behind her. The man growled something Naruto didn't quite catch and suddenly mom was gone and the man was there, kunai held above his head.

There was a yell behind him, from Gai perhaps, a scrabbling of feet and metal against the floor. Then suddenly, Kaa-san was in front of him again, her eyes wide in fear as she wrapped her arms around him and they both fell to the ground.

And then suddenly she was gone. Smoke surrounding him as he stared at the man that was behind her just a moment ago. Terrified, Naruto whispered, "Kaa-san?" as tears filled his eyes.

He didn't see the kunai burry itself into the drunkard's neck. Didn't see the Hokage glaring at the others in the room. He didn't hear the clamor of voices trying to explain. Not even his healer trying, failing to get his attention. Didn't notice how it suddenly got so quite in the room. All he could see was the very last of the smoke, his Mother, slowly disappear as it drifted up and away from him.

He couldn't feel the hand on his shoulder. Didn't respond when the old man himself called him. He just watched, horrified as that little wisp of smoke got smaller and smaller. Then, She was gone. He screamed.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

To be honest, Crystal didn't exactly _**Want**_ to know what the ass wanted with her sunspot. She just knew it wasn't going to happen, not by a long shot. The drunken fool wore what was at one time a bathrobe or something similar, motioning with his hands for her to move aside…with one of those ninja knifes.

Well, she is standing right in front of Naruto, who was being nosy and not staying behind her completely, moving wasn't exactly an option. She doubted that the others could see the knife, she was a mere two feet away from him and almost directly in front of him. Crystal adjusted her stance a little, adding more stability and strength just in case, then shook her head 'no'.

That should be easy to understand, right? Apparently so, because the man scowled something fierce. He shifted his gaze to the left of her and a little lower, at Naruto. He said something else, not that she really cared what exactly he said, as long as he stayed the hell away from them. Again she adjusted her stance and blocked his view of her sunspot.

The man growled, shifted and then charged. Crystal barely had time to register that he was coming at her, shocked the drunken idiot could move that fast. But she did recover fast enough to use the push to her advantage and spin around. The sight that met her caused a spike of fear to rush through her. Her little sunspot was standing there, looking so confused as the man raised the knife above his head.

Gai and the others just registering the danger and beginning to move. But, _**She**_ didn't need to think. Seconds later she was in front of Naruto, so very scared that he would be hurt, and used her own body to push him down and shield him. Hoping beyond hope that he would be okay, that she didn't hurt him and so desperately wanting a gun.

She could already feel the knife at her neck, could see Naruto's confusion and fear, she can hear Gai yelling. A sharp pain flared from her neck as the knife slid into her spine. She blinked and it was black. She was gone.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

It was _**Horrifying**_! Raven was shocked by the events that took place just seconds before. Crystal and Naruto were next to the door, getting ready to continue their game again when the door opened. They had expected it to be another nurse or some other hospital staff coming to check on the racket they were making.

To their surprise it was wasn't a hospital employee but the old drunken and retired chunin they tried to keep as far away from Naruto as they could get. The man had lost his wife and child in the Kyuubi attack, and viewed Naruto as a weak and powerless version of the Kyuubi. They did a good job at keeping him away until now.

The man was completely drunk, swaying side to side slightly, and slurring his words bad enough to make it hard to understand. The man started yelling at Crystal, demanding her to move. She didn't, instead she firmed her stance and held the bedpan in a defensive position. The ex-chunin became enraged and before anyone could do anything even remotely related to moving, pushed Crystal out of the way.

Everyone was moving by that point, Gai yelling for the man to stop. They were too far away, Naruto would be injured before they could reach him. But, Crystal wasn't, she dived in front of Naruto, practically tackling him to the ground and creating a shield with her own body. The man didn't even try to stop.

The man was drunk enough that his aim was off and instead of going to stab the child in the chest or neck he was aimed for the shoulder. Unfortunately, Crystal placed herself in such a way that it entered the back of her neck dead center. To everybody's shock, Crystal didn't just kneel over and die, oh no. She just _**Poofed**_ out of existence like a shadow clone!

Raven's mind was racing. He didn't feel any chakra from her, Cat even signed that she wasn't using any and didn't have a well developed network. A civilian. But, she just popped like a clone! The Hokage had come in and killed the ex-chunin before turning and demanding to know what the hell was going on. He was less than pleased with the report.


	7. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this _Every_ chapter? Seriously? You guys are messed up. *Lawyer shakes papers* Okay! Okay! I do not own Naruto. Happy, ya freaking claimer Nazi.

Note: I'm so very sorry for the long updates between reviewed chapters! Life is more than a little hectic and I barely get to sit down for long, if at all. Hopefully things will be slowing down a bit, but I know that isn't going to happen…I'm gonna cry. I will try harder to find time to write that will last longer than a few minutes at a time. Well, I gotta go bake something or another…Stress relief, I get to punch and twist the dough like I'm imagining it as something (coughsomeonecough) else! :D

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Kieran's Wedding Dress(4 spaces):  
>www. weddingbridalblog wp-contentuploads/2012/01/2012_celebrity_ball_gown_wedding_dress_9835_20111218191200. Jpg

Naruto's New House, Fixed up, ie. After Crystal gets a hold of it(4 spaces):  
>static. desktopnexus wallcache583/583835-1280x800-cottage-light. jpg

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Chapter 7: Blue Eyes

"_It's burning me up inside,  
>lost all my tears, can't cry.<br>No reason, no meaning, just hatred.  
>No matter how hard I try,<br>you fear the beast inside,  
>it's growing, it's waiting,<br>just to hurt you.  
>This heart was hurt by the light<br>and I see your world that tries to deny us,  
>now everything that I love has died<br>or has been shattered to pieces.  
>it's always the same,<br>They fear no way out  
>I cannot break it,<br>I can take it no more_"

"Blue Eyes" by Within Temptation.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Kieran stood in shock as Crystal walked away from her. Blinking slowly, She turned and took a good look around. It only took a few seconds for the guilt to squeeze her heart. She never felt so bad in her life, never felt so guilty or regretted something so much. Walking slowly through the wreckage she created, Kieran approached her wedding arch.

Even with half the decorations on it destroyed and ripped off, it was beautiful. Beautiful White painted wood had been painstakingly carved and sculpted into curves and spirals. Crystal even took the time to figure out what each flower meant, even though it wasn't her 'thing' but Kieran's.

The arch was decorated with Red Roses for Love, Red and White Roses for Unity hidden among the solid red ones, Casablanca Lilies for Celebration, scatterings of the White Gardenia for Joy, Bachelor's Button for Anticipation popping up once and awhile as Jasmine for Grace and Elegance climbed the bottom half and added filler for the rest of the flowers.

Kieran nearly cried when she saw a single Zinnia placed inside of the top of the arch, safe and unharmed. Carefully, she maneuvered the purplish pink flower out of the arch and held it close. She knew I wasn't a wedding flower, after all it meant 'The Thoughts of Friends.' She had to fix this!

Honestly she didn't mean what she said, she was just upset and knowing that she let her emotions runaway and hurt her best friend wasn't making her feel better about it. The only thing she had going for her right now, and still that was poor at best, was the fact it was only five minutes later that she tore after the closest friend she ever had.

Thanking her luck that Crystal still didn't have a car, or a license, Kieran took off to the next most logical place. The Bus Stop. Crystal would be to proud to turn around and ask for a ride from someone else, so she would head to the nearest bus stop and go home. If she was fast enough, Kieran might make it before the bus, beg Crystal for forgiveness and pray that the Pseudo-Goth would forgive her.

Running in her wedding dress wasn't the best idea but she didn't have the time or patience to change. Arriving at the stop, Kieran's heart nearly broke when she didn't see Crystal anywhere. Did she miss her? Did she judge her wrong? Did she turn around and ask for a ride?

But that should be impossible! Crystal wasn't the most sociable of people and generally avoided others unless needed. And the bus isn't supposed to be there for another ten minutes at the least. So, where is she? Is she hiding? Or did she not stop here? Kieran was close to a full panic attack. A weird poof sound followed by a heavy thud from behind a nearby bush had the crying woman jumping in fright.

Hoping and praying that the sound was just Crystal hiding, Kieran peeked around the bush. Suddenly she was wishing that Crystal was just hiding and ignoring her. Because, laying behind the bush on her stomach was Crystal, her clothes soaked through and torn, her hair a mess and small scratches on her hands and arms.

Shaking, Kieran walked closer to the prone figure of her friend. "Crystal? Crys?"

There was no answer, and Kieran suddenly feared the worst. Gently, Oh so very carefully, she turned the body over, making sure to support the neck, keeping the spine strait, and gasped his shock. For her normally pale friend was now white as a ghost, her breaths so shallow they were hardly even there! But, She is normally so strong, what/who could have done this?

Crystal's breath hitched suddenly and paused for a brief second. Kieran panicked. Pulling her phone out and calling 911, The phone range once, just once and the operator answering was bombarded with panicked hysteria.

Kieran calmed enough to give directions, what happened that she knew of, and who was hurt. Kieran stayed by her friend's side, begging her to wake up, to make a sound, anything at all. Kieran knew she should have _**Never**_ blamed her, knew just how Crystal grew up with her drunken father always blaming her for _**Everything**_ that went wrong.

She knew how Crystal's sweet and loving mother sacrificed her life taking almost all of the beatings her husband meant for his daughter. How Crystal never forgave herself for that, how she blamed herself for being weak.

"Dear God above, Please just let her live! I can live with her angry at me, but not like this! Please not like this! Don't punish her for my mistakes!" A quiet sob, and whispers finished her desperate plea as she bent over, forehead resting next to Crystal's. "Please, Don't take her from me too!"

L7T7L7T7L7T7

"-ryst! Cryst! Can you hear me? Hun, you need to wake up! _**Please**_!"

She knew that voice, But she couldn't get her mind to work right. Her neck hurt, she could pin point that much. And the sirens are getting to her, headaches are _So_ not fun.

"Please, please, please, please. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! I'll never behave like that again, I swear! Just wake up, Please."

Is that rain drops falling on her face? But it's not raining, It stopped last night. Damn it! Her body won't respond to her. What the hell happened?

"Dear God above, Please just let her live! I can live with her angry at me, but not like this! Please not like this! Don't punish her for my mistakes!"

Mistakes? Who is this? The voice broke into stifled sobs. But, she was so confused. She knew this voice, but why can she not _**Remember**_?

"Please, Don't take her from me too!"

She barely heard that. Whispered so quietly, she wouldn't have heard it if the person wasn't right next to her, damn near speaking into her ear!

"Move aside miss."

That wasn't someone she knew, it was male with a rather deep voice. A hand opened her eyes and shined a light into them.

"Pupils are dilated, she has a concussion and is most likely in shock."

The hands were fiddling with her head, feeling her skull, but a sharp pain brought stars spinning behind her eyelids when he touched the back of her neck.

"Someone hit her in the back of the neck, most likely knocked her out. Let's get her in the truck."

She could feel them placing something around her neck. Then they were lifting her onto something to the left of her. Something with wheels and straps. Everything was fading again and she felt a brief moment of fear. She didn't like it when everything fades.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Shock was prominent. Once it wore off, Panic set in. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, staring at the spot the woman disappeared from intently.

"I will _**Not**_ have an unknown Ninja in my village!" Sarutobi was upset. "I want her found, NOW!" and understandably so.

Gai and Kurenai left to search, along with the ANBU team assigned to Naruto's detail. Only the Hokage's personal body guards stayed behind. None of the ninja could blame The Hokage. An unknown ninja was masquerading as the Jinchūriki's mother for an unknown amount of time.

"Rabbit!" Said ANBU stepped forward and bowed. "Get Ibiki. Tell him I want his men searching for her as well." Rabbit disappeared as soon as the Hokage gave the signal for him to leave.

Sarutobi seethed in quiet, protective anger. This….This _**Spy**_ was, no, is smart. Smart enough to use a clone in place of the real thing, acting at a distance so she wouldn't get caught should she be found out! This woman is talented, Sarutobi could admit that. But that did make it easy that _**his**_ ninja was lax enough that she got into the village in the first place.

Naruto, on the other hand, was still crying and screaming. And Sarutobi couldn't exactly blame, to his shame. The woman played her part well, too well. Naruto has just witnessed the woman he saw as his mother disappear in a poof of smoke.

A few seconds later, Sarutobi realized that Naruto wasn't screaming. In fact it was eerily silent in the room. Thinking the worst, that the woman has snuck in, _**Again**_, when they weren't looking and took or hurt the child, The old Hokage turned around quickly.

What he saw wasn't an empty room. It wasn't Naruto laying there in a pool of blood. No, it was far worse in the man's opinion! Eyes wide in terror, Naruto looking at him in blatant _**Horror**_, was not what Sarutobi expected to see when he turned around.

Stunned by the look, The Hokage could do nothing as the little blonde child ran from the room faster than anyone thought possible without training. A few seconds passed, stunned silence filling the room before an ANBU stepped forward and bowed in front of the old man.

Raven spoke softly but quickly. "Would you like me to follow him, Sir? Protect the child until his squad can return?"

The man looked at Raven for a moment, then nodded. "If you see her again, bring her to me unharmed if possible."

"Yes Sir." And then Raven was off, a blur to all as he followed the little blonde child racing through the streets.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could take him, strait to the hut Kaa-san was trying to fix up. He knew it! They were going to take her away from him! Well, he won't let them! Even if he had to run away and summon her in secret, they will _**Never**_ take her away!

The Hattori Estates won't work, they know about it now, so he'll have to find somewhere else to hide her. He can find someplace good, Mom told him about all the things that made a home bad. He'll have to inspect each hut until he found one that Mom would approve of. It can, and most likely take a while to find a good hut, but he has an idea of where he can find one.

Naruto Looks back as he enters the forest, making sure he wasn't being followed. Unfortunately, with him facing the wrong way, he didn't see the root. Foot hitting the upraised root with a sharp crack, Naruto fell forward with his hands out in front of him. Skidding along the ground to a stop a short distance away, Naruto lay still as he quivered in pain.

Shaking with effort, Naruto pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, wincing as the dirt and rocks dug into his scrapped hands. Using the tree nearby to support him, Naruto carefully stood up avoiding the use of the foot that hit the root. Once standing, he took a deep breath and very gently put weight on his injured foot.

Blinking in surprise at the absence of pain, Naruto put even more weight on the foot. No pain. Giving a short hop, the child cringed in anticipation of pain. Pain that is absent. Confused, bright blue eyes looked back to the root that tripped him, only to see that the cracking sound he heard wasn't his foot or ankle breaking, but the tree root snapping in half.

Shrugging at the weird occurrence, Naruto turned around and continued to run, making sure to watch his step this time. He had to get to the hut, gather their things and leave for a safer place. Once he got to that place, he'll set it up, sweep it out and fix what problems he could. Then, and only then would he risk summoning her again.

But, for now, he can only hope that the dark haired woman he came to call Kaa-san would understand. It wasn't safe yet. Panting slightly, Naruto skidded to a stop just inside the little clearing their hut was in. "Kaa-san." He whispered it, like she would pop out at any moment. He already missed her? That much? But, she is his Kaa-san, so he would have the right to miss and worry about her, right?

Shaking his head, the little blonde took off towards the huts. Carefully entering the fallen down hut, Naruto found the old dinged up pot his Kaa-san had used near the entrance partially buried under some rubble. But, it was crushed. The house groaned and Naruto's head shot up before he darted out of the hut.

The resulting dust cloud from the hut collapsing completely, swallowed the child just seconds after he ran out of the hut. Naruto coughed and waved his arm in front of him to clear the dust as he moved closer to the other, newer hut. Well, he certainly hoped that her bag wasn't in there! A quick, more thorough search of the clearing showed things that he didn't see before.

Like the wagon of cooking things next to a few bags of food and things of that like. The hammer and nails Gai must have left out, along with some extra boards. The bags filled with cleaning stuff sitting next to a brand new and shiny broom. So many things he could take with him for their new, and safer, home! But, he didn't want to take all of it. So, Naruto decided to just take the things he would _**Absolutely**_ need.

Digging through the pots and pans he dumped most of them out of the wagon, and double checking the pots when he found a stash of small glass plates in one. Instead he took a small pan, a big pan, a small pot, a big pot, a _**Really**_ big pot, six bowls, six spoons, a pack of chopsticks, six plates, six regular sized cups, six short cups, six tea cups, and a set of wooden cooking spoons. All of which the child left in the wagon. Placing the new broom in with the pots, along with a bunch of towels, big and small.

Not sure of which cleaning stuff would be needed, Naruto though it better to just take it all and let Kaa-san sort them out. The four cleaning bags joined the others in the wagon. The six food bags were next to be put in the little wooden wagon. The hammer and nails, along with a couple boards, were nudged into openings in the rather full wagon.

A moment to pause, before the child picked up the cups, bowls and plates and placed them into the smaller pot. He then placed the smaller pot inside of the big pot and then the big pot into the really big pot. There, now he had room for her bag…if he can find it.

Naruto spent the next few minutes walking around the clearing, looking for the odd purple bag. When he finally found the bag it was stashed just inside the door of the new hut. Grabbing the bag and placing it inside the wagon with the other stuff, Naruto looked around once more at the small clearing, and sighed in sadness.

Naruto, shoulders squared, grabbed the handle of the wagon and pulled. Very slowly, the wagon began to move as Naruto pulled the heavy wagon to find another hut. He can only hope he will have enough strength to make it there pulling the wagon. As Naruto entered the forest and left the huts behind, he never once looked back again.

L7T7L7T7L7T7L7T7

Raven was worried about the fallen hut once being the Jinchūriki's home. The place was pathetic to the extreme and he could tell that was before it became a pile of sticks. Thankfully, someone was building/built a new and better home for the little blonde power house. Unfortunately, it looked like the child had no plans to stay in the readily provided free lodgings and was packing up.

Honestly, Raven very much doubted that the Hokage would allow any child, let alone this one, to live in such poor conditions. And if he did, well that would be fixed soon if it provided spies a chance at the village children. Raven took a quick note of where the huts were, and another to tell the Hokage were the next one is.

Watching as the child took a look around after he gathered a few things into a wagon, Raven wondered about one of the things the child grabbed. It was a purple, square-ish shaped bag/box type…thing. Most likely the woman's, Miss Crystal's bag…box…thing. He didn't even know what the hell the thing was, though he was almost positive it was a bag of some kind. Even if it had stiff sides like a box.

He was going to give himself a headache if he kept thinking about it. Absent mindedly, Raven followed the Jinchūriki through the trees as the child moved as fast as he could pulling the wagon. Raven followed, hopping silently from branch to branch as the child power walked North-East, towards the forested part of The Shizen clan Estates.

Ducking a branch that would have knocked him over had it hit, Raven made a note to let the Hokage know that the child is stronger than the academy reports say. By a lot! The child has been pulling that wagon, which has to be heavy, over unpaved and uneven trails, and didn't stop until fifteen minutes later, when the road appeared through the trees.

The Road wasn't a main road, just the small barely used back road around the Shizen Estate. But all the same, when the child started walking again, five minutes later, the child veered more north and avoided the road, then heading directly east when the road had past. The river appeared not long after the road passed and Naruto used one of the many bridges placed along the river to get across.

And finally, Naruto slowed down to a slow walk, resting when he reached the other side for far longer than when he first stopped. From the bridge, Strait north was the next direction and for ten minutes the child slowly pulled the wagon over the forest floor. In the end, Raven had to stop following. For not even a fifteen minute walk from the wall and only a ten minute walk from the bridge was a small clearing filled with wild flowers.

In the center of the clearing, was what Naruto had come for. A small house, not a hut, but an actual house, sitting contently in the sea of flowers with a stray tree or two sitting around, looking very much like lazy body guards. He could tell from where he was that the cottage wasn't in perfect condition. Some of the windows are broken, and moss and other climbing plants grew over the cottage.

The roof most likely had holes in it from the plants and the front door was scratched and warped where it barely hung from the hinges. It was just at the line between livable and condemned, and the child couldn't have been happier to see it. Naruto, grin firmly in place, perked up and started pulling the wagon faster, almost bouncing on his toes the entire way.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Naruto couldn't have been happier. He was so glad that he found this place by accident when a drunken group of men chased him into the forest almost two months ago. It was perfect then and it is perfect now, if a little run down. Naruto heaved the wagon one last time and let go of the handle when he got close to the house.

Now, what where the things mom said were bad for homes? The black mould: Very bad, Leave. Leaky roof: As long as it only a small leak, it's okay. Animals: depending on the type, just chase them out. Broken windows: okay, just clean up the glass. Holes in the wall: Not okay, Cover if possible, leave if not.

So many things to check for and hoping the little house passes, the child let out a little puff of a sigh. Naruto started to circle the house, check through the windows for animals and noticeable holes in the walls. Thankfully he didn't find any. Touching the door, the blonde jumped back as the piece of wood groaned, then promptly fell off the hinge with a splintering of wood.

The five year old blinked, then made a note to fix it as soon as possible. Entering into the house itself, Naruto inspected the corners and walls, then the ceiling and floors. Smiling happily, he squeeked in excitement and ran outside again, grabbed the broom and ran back inside. There wasn't much damage, just the windows and the door.

Any leaks would have to wait until it rained again, and from the scent of it, the only animals had been a small family of wild cats more than a week ago. So, If he worked hard, he could have the place clean and ready by tomorrow night and he could summon her! Hopefully she won't be mad at him for not summoning her right away.


	8. Change

Disclaimer: You my dearest, are a Claimer Nazi…Don't wave those papers at me! You know perfectly well I don't own Naruto!

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Chapter 8: Change

"Oh Sinéad,  
>For the first time<br>Love is gonna turn around  
>I'm telling you<br>You will like it, I know  
>Oh Sinéad,<br>It's the first time  
>Only you can set it free<br>Oh Sinéad  
>Come break away with me"<p>

'Sinéad' by Within Temptation

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Slow steady pounding. Steady and rhythmic, it beat a pulse only she could hear. Slowly, oh so very slowly, the pounding faded with every beat of her heart. Opening her eyes was difficult and time consuming. When she finally succeeded, even if it was only a tiny crack, she closed them twice a fast as a blinding light hurt her sensitive eyes.

Carefully, she blinked a few times to slowly bring her vision back. Blinding white faded into a pale yellow wall with pink and blue flowers after few minute of painful blinking. The familiar face that popped up soon after was more than a little annoying. With it waving it's arms around like that and making those weird faces.

Then she started to hear voices, then words soon after. She started to cry and cry for a very simple reason: she could _**Understand**_ them!...wait…Under…stand…them? Understand? Why does that one word have such a significant meaning? Why does it matter that she can understand them just fine? But, Why does she feel like crying, raging, feeling oh so lost and that something is missing?

Her head is starting to pick up its pounding again and if that quacky doctor didn't stop poking her or pulling her head in another direction, he's gonna get slapped. At least this guy is doing his job and not throwing things at her sunspot, unlike that soon to be fired nurse…HOLY SHIT! Naruto! With a gasp of horrified shock, Crystal shot up into a sitting position rather quickly.

Startled by the move, the doctor jerked back before trying to calm his patient down with calm words and reassurances. Unfortunately for him, he was saying the wrong reassurances. He was telling her the one who hurt is gone. That they found her abandoned _**Alone**_ on the side of the road. That she was safe and no one was going to hurt her here.

There was just one problem with that…If she was safe and Naruto wasn't with her, That meant _**He**_ wasn't safe and she needed to get back to him. Pushing the doctor away from her and hopping to her feet, Crystal worked on getting the I.V. lines out of her arm. Hearing a gasp, she turned to see Kieran, her ex-best friend, standing from her seat.

Crystal narrowed her eyes and Kieran froze. "Where is he? Where is my Naruto?"

Kieran blinked, confused and answered as calmly as she could. "I don't know. You were the only one at the stop when I got there. Even your bag is missing, we figured it was a mugging or something."

Lips tight in suppressed anger and worry, Crystal plopped on to the bed behind her. "But he was right there, I practically fell on top of him."

Looking at Kieran with a mix of anger, longing, and sadness, Crystal quickly turned to the doctor. "How long was I out?"

Kieran, a bit miffed about the snub, answered instead. "Just a couple of hours. I left the reception barely ten minutes after you. Ran all the way to the stop. When I got there, I couldn't see you anywhere."

Kieran took a deep breath, glancing at her uncertainly. "I heard a sound in the bushes and the next thing I know, you're there, unconscious and pale, soaked to the bone."

"What?" Crystal was more than a little confused.

She left the reception yesterday, got transported to someplace else, spent the night, went to the hospital, got attacked, woke up here.

That's a full day's worth of time! "But, I left the reception last night! Got splashed by a passing car and the next thing I know I'm spending the night with some poor little orphan in the forest surrounding an odd ass town!"

The next few minutes were more of blur than Crystal would like to admit. The doctor suddenly appeared in her face, asking question after question, taking her vitals, and ordering a nurse to schedule a Cat-scan ASAP, while another took her blood and ripped a few strands of hair from her head. And of course, as soon as she showed signs of getting up and leaving, what do they do?

They tie her down to the bed! Though on a rather proud note for her, it took six nurses, the doctor himself, and Kieran to tie her down. She was rather smug that one of the nurses walked away with a black eye from a flailing kick of hers.

"Shhh. Crys, It'll be okay. Your safe here. We'll find your little…"

Kieran paused, lost at what term to use as she slowly began to pet Crystal's hair. "We'll find Naruto. We'll find him, Okay? You just need to calm down enough for the doctor to fix you and then you can come out and help us look for him."

Glaring hotly at the former bride, Crystal growled. "No I won't! I'll be calm when he's here with me, safe and sound. But don't you dare think that I'll just sit here and twiddle my thumbs while _**You**_ go out and find him for me!"

Kieran winced, making to protest the anger and hurt in her friend's voice. "But your hurt!"

"I don't give a flying rat's ass! I'll willingly stay when my guts are falling out and I can't move!" Crystal most likely would have thrown something at her if her hands were free. "Understand?"

Kieran nodded, just slightly shaken that a child could provoke such strong protective feeling after meeting for what was just a few minutes in her mind. And Kieran knew for a fact, Crystal is highly protective of those she considers hers. She didn't need to be told twice. She needs to find this Naruto and fast.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Kieran was at a complete loss. The task Crystal had demanded, finding Naruto, is going to be more than a little difficult. When Kieran found her behind the bushes, no one else was there, and the cops that came to investigate said there was no signs of another person.

So, she walked around the area, asking the families and people that live in the area if they know a little boy by the name of Naruto or a little blonde, blue eyed boy with scars on his cheeks resembling whiskers. No one knew who she was talking about and the description that Crystal gave her was met with confusion and horror about the scars.

In desperation, Kieran expanded her search to the surrounding streets and met the same results. Remembering that the child is an orphan, and so must be a street rat or an run away, she began searching the alleys and garbage spots, checking behind the nearby restaurants and spots that food could be easily found. Still nothing!

She really, _**Really**_ didn't want to go back to the hospital and tell her over protective friend they couldn't find the kid! She valued her life a bit too much to be that suicidal. Kieran whimpered, she knew how protective her friend could be, and just how animalistic her point of view of people is. To Crystal, If you weren't hers, then you were nothing. If you talked to one of hers, you're a potential threat and must be thoroughly investigated.

And though she might be a little on the chubby side, Crystal is fast with a mean right hook. There was a reason no one picked on Kieran in school. Sighing in frustration more than boredom, Kieran kicked a can into a bush. Crystal is the single most complicated person that she knew!

Crystal's behavior and instincts could easily be traced back to an event in her childhood. Crystal is 3/16ths Indian from her mother's side, so they do this spirit walk thingy when they get old enough. Something went wrong and Crystal accidently went on a spirit walk way to early. She went from being a shy, skittish child to an almost canidae like personality. And an Alpha Female Canidae at that.

Granted, she didn't know the entire story or all the details but she was told about it. That alone showed how much she was trusted. Kieran sighed as she walked down another alley as quite as she could, hoping to see the child she was looking for. It was nearing dark and she really didn't want to tell the rather violent prone woman she couldn't find the boy.

L7T7L7T7L7T7L7T7

Crystal's temper was quickly becoming frayed. She waited patiently, didn't cause problems for the nurse or the doctor and _**Still**_ no one would tell her what happened to her Sunspot! On top of that, much to her irritation, they treated her like she was hallucinating when she told them what happened. Apparently almost no time passed from when she disappeared _**From**_ the street to when she popped _**Back**_!

So, in simple terms, her day with Naruto, Gai, and Kurenai didn't happen. The wound on her neck suggested otherwise for her. If she _**Ever**_ saw that old drunk again she'll snap his worthless neck! Her irritation and anger just kept building. The nurses, the smart ones anyway, noticed quickly and made their trips to her room as short as possible or left her with stress relieving activities to do.

Thankfully, for the nurses, Crystal was released from custody the next day around noon. The time between was spent doing various forms of thinking, yelling at Kieran for not finding a little boy with bright as the sun yellow hair, stress relief activities like the stress ball, and more thinking. She's had a lot of time to think, and she may not be college level smart, but she was more than smart enough to figure this out.

From what she understood and gathered from every one and her own experiences, Crystal made a bit of a time line. Well more like a time fork but details. Starting at the beginning, she had:

The Wedding.

The Tantrum.

The walk to the Bus Stop.

At the bus Stop.

And this is where it went two ways, Hers and theirs. Theirs was simple and only included one thing:

Kieran finding her unconscious.

Which was apparently about a minute after she last checked her watch, which was just before the car splashed her. Her Time line, on the other hand, went:

Splash from car.

Meeting Naruto.

Finding a new temporary home.

Taking care of Naruto and bath time.

Sleeping.

Waking up and seeing Naruto off to school.

Hunting around for things to repair the hut.

Finding things from the other huts, like the hammer.

Climbing the hut to fix the roof.

Falling and Gai catching her.

Her being frightened after saving Gai and locking herself in the condemned hut.

Gai building a new hut and Kurenai.

Making the stew.

Naruto arriving home injured.

Taking Naruto to the Hospital.

The Nurses flipping out and her decking one of the nurses.

The game of tag and keeps with Gai and Naruto.

The old Drunk.

Waking up in the hospital back home and panicking.

She had a whole different set of time. She knew a whole day and she was only missing for a mere _**Minuet**_, if even that! So, That means where ever she went had a different time flow. Great. Crystal made a small note at the bottom of the page she was writing everything on.

Aprox. 1 min. her world is 1 day Naruto's

Crystal closed her eyes to better visualize and analyze the memories. She remembers arriving at the stop and getting splashed by the car. She opens her eyes and there she is in a forest with Naruto behind her. Little shivering, barely clothed Naruto. Thankfully she had her bag and…._**Her Bag**_! It went with her! But it didn't come back when she did? Why? What was different?

She was holding it, wasn't she? And when the car splashed her she dropped it to wipe at her eyes. The bag was in the new hut, Thanks to Gai and his stubborn as hell personality, when they went to the hospital. But if all she needed to do was hold it then Shouldn't Naruto have come with her to this world? Well, being technical, she wasn't _**Holding**_ him so much as covering him.

Perhaps she needs to actively hold something or someone to bring them with her? She wasn't sure, so she'll experiment later. The bag problem somewhat out of the way, Crystal focused on the Time difference. She Knew, _**Knew**_ she spent a whole day over there but only a minute or two pass here? Maybe, their world was moving faster than hers? Like five minutes here in her world is a day or something similar there?

Oh dear lord! Her head is pounding! Whimpering a little at the pain she induced, Crystal got up and set about to fix herself a cup of nice peppermint tea and placed some biscotti on a plate. Leaving the kitchen as the water heated on the stove, Crystal walked down the hall to the bathroom and with methodical movements, set a bath up.

Setting a towel on the ground, another towel on the counter, turning the water on hot and adding some bath salts and oils to the water. Hearing the sharp whistling from the kitchen, she abandoned her bath and headed to the kitchen to finish making her tea and bring the finished plate to the bathroom. Placing the plate and cup on the counter, Crystal turned to the tub, turned the water off and placed a bath catty over the center of the tub.

After her long soothing bath, Crystal decided to ignore the phone call from Kieran. Unfortunately for her, Kieran had come over to check on her, so for half an hour Crystal played nice and didn't just punt kick the bitch out of her home. To Crystal's great pleasure, she had come to the conclusion that there was a 88% chance of whatever she was holding/touching would come with her.

To test that theory, Crystal decided to pack two bag with the same if not similar things.

Bandages,

Sutures,

Anti-septic and Anti-bacterial ointments,

Medical tape,

Band-aids,

Power bars,

Kid's Nutritional bars and drink mixes,

Some clothes, for both of them,

Another pillow for each bag, along with a blanket and sleeping pad,

Matches,

A five pack of Lighters,

Several packs of Instant Ramen of various flavors,

And a box of cream of wheat in each bag.

Taking a breath, Crystal _**Heaved**_ one of them off the bed and carried it out to the living room next to the sofa. The other bag was just as heavy. Of course, right after Crystal had a rather exasperating thought: How the hell did she trigger the ability to get there? Crap! If she didn't have control over it and she left without holding on to the bags…well fuckity fuck fuck.

This of course means that she will need to carry one of the bags with her at all times. With what she pack, it would be worth the back pain. And it also means she'll be sleeping with one of the bag as well. Well, She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning to check the bump on her head again, just to make sure "they didn't miss anything."

It took about five hours to get everything along with her results but it was worth it to know she was fine if a little bruised. Though the doctor did give her a weird look when she asked to have the bag she was carrying around attached to her at _All_ times during the tests, not that he humored her or anything but she tried at least.

So Crystal spent the rest of the day carting around the heavy ass bag, which thankfully had wheels, around the city, doing errands and checking on her Café. Had Dinner by herself at a Chinese place and bought extra fortune cookies…yum, fortune cookies. Coughing slightly, she made sure she wasn't drooling from her cookie addiction.

She got home around 7:00 P.M. and just collapsed next to the other bag on the couch and let the other bag rest on her foot…painfully on her foot she might add. Five minutes later, she huffed and turned the TV on. Yawning Crystal used the bag on the couch as a wannabe pillow and hugged it. At 7:30 P.M., Tingles shot up her spine and she sat up startled.

Without thinking, Crystal tightened her grip on the bag next to her as she firmly lodged her foot under the one on the floor. Closing her eyes tightly, Crystal waited. And Waited. And nothing happened. Peeking an eye open and sitting up more as she took a quick glace around. Nothing had changed.

Standing up with one hand still on the bag on the couch, Crystal glanced at the clock. Just as it turned 7:32 P.M., A puff of smoke surrounded her as a slight jerking sensation pulled her forward. At 7:33 P.M. the smoke cleared and Crystal has disappeared from her little apartment.


	9. When I'm Gone

Disclaimer:…I hate you…Okay, that's a lie…But...Do I really have to?..._Fine_….I don't own….Happy?

Chapter 9: When I'm Gone

"So hold me when I'm here  
>Right me when I'm wrong<br>Hold me when I'm scared  
>And love me when I'm gone<br>Everything I am  
>And everything in me<br>Wants to be the one  
>You wanted me to be<br>I'll never let you down  
>Even if I could<br>I'd give up everything  
>If only for your good<br>So hold me when I'm here  
>Right me when I'm wrong<br>You can hold me when I'm scared  
>You won't always be there<br>So love me when I'm gone…  
>Love me when I'm gone..."<p>

"_When I'm Gone_" by 3 Doors Down

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Naruto spent the rest of the day and night cleaning the little house/hut he found in the clearing. Doing minor repairs like fixing the door and covering the hole in the roof, and through it all Raven stood in silent vigil, occasionally sending out the shadow clone with him to go get something to help rebuilding easier, like the ladder. Watching to make sure the child was safe and after making sure Naruto was warm when he fell asleep the next morning, left to inform the Hokage of the odd and obsessive behavior. And of the odd black leather bag Naruto was clinging to in a vice like grip, he would have taken the bag with him but every time he so much as reached for it, Naruto would wake up and look around dazed, then fall back asleep when he didn't see anyone. He had a feeling that bag belonged to Miss. Crystal.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

He spent almost twelve hours fixing the little house in the clearing. The door was tricky, but he managed to make a new one by using the original as a model and a Kunai from the academy target range to carve it. Technically, he wasn't supposed to have the training Kunai yet, but he was sure they would never notice one missing from the strays around the target range. The hole in the roof was almost impossible, luckily he found a ladder nearby that he could use, although he didn't remember ever see one there before when he checked the area, but oh well. He used reeds and wood slots to make a cover for the hole, and used the hammer and box of nails to hammer it in place.

A few of the windows where broken, but attaching a burlap cloth over the windows, then nailing wooden boards along the edges in a frame like manner, worked well to block out any wind from outside. Next he swept the little place out and made sure all the webs and dirt were gone, which he might add was highly annoying. Why did spiders need that much web when they were so small? He opened the bag he found in that hidden cache in the other hut and pulled out the blankets Mom used to make the bed, along with the strange long blue pillow. His little nest wasn't as neat as hers, but it will do for now until she could show him how to properly.

He thought for a bit but nothing else needed to be fixed as far as he knew. No black mold, which was good. The windows are covered, the roof somewhat repaired, and the door rebuilt…kinda. The little nest/bed was made and away from the former hole in the roof, just in case. And all of the dirt, leaves, and webs have been cleaned away. He knew he didn't have enough energy to summon her again, he could barely keep his eyes open as it was, so he settled down in the nest and drew her bag she left behind as a teddy bear. He drew in a deep breath, the scent was faded a little but it was still her. His eyes drifted close and he fell asleep clutching the bag tightly, never noticing he forgot to cover himself with the blanket, Nor would he notice that when he woke up to Raven Saying the Hokage wanted to see him, that the blanket was tucked neatly around him and the bag.

Naruto was damn near in a state of panic. The old man wanted him to tell who and where Crystal is and came from. But he just _Knew_ if he told them, then he would never get to see his Mother Summons again. Raven, his supposed "guard" had tattled on him and told the Hokage where he was staying now and that he had a bag they suspected, Correctly, to be Crystal's. Right now? He was hiding from Raven in a rather large hollowed out tree just to the north of the clearing house he found about a year ago. He has been hiding here, quite as can be, for over six hours. By now, he had the search pattern Raven was using memorized. Every thirty minutes he would pass by, which means that at fifteen minutes he would be at the point furthest from him. If he gave himself five minutes to summon her that would give him around six minutes to hide her in the hollow. And that would give him two minutes to tell her to stay and be silent. That would leave him with two minutes to draw the ANBU Raven away from his mother. Okay he can work with that.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Raven stayed in silence and watched. After about five minutes he figured that Naruto was trying to figure out a pattern in Raven's search to do something. So he sent a single shadow clone to do a half hour lap around the area over and over again, making sure to pass within sight of the tree Naruto was in every thirty minutes. Six hours later and he was about ready to say screw it and drag the child to the Hokage, when Naruto _Finally_ made his move. And it wasn't what he expected. He tensed, ready to move when he saw Naruto cut his hand on a training Kunai, but paused when he felt the build of chakra and Naruto start to do hand signs.

He watched as Naruto, oh so carefully sign each one. Bird – Dog – _Tiger?_ – Monkey – _RAT_? What _Was_ he trying to do? And with how much chakra he was pumping into it, it's like he had done this before and merely trying again. But to his complete and utter shock, when Naruto slapped his hand onto the forest floor, a burst of smoke popped up a few inches from the kneeling child. A summoning? How the _Hell_ could anyone summon something using those hand signs! A short burst of Chakra from him signaled his clone to dispel. And as the smoke faded, he nearly fell out of the tree in shock. Crystal was a _Summons_!


	10. You Don't Own Me!

Disclaimer: Iway oday otnay ownway, osay ouyay on'tday uesay mray. awyerlay anmay!  
>….HA! Okay, how many of you know what I just put, because I can't even read it anymore…how sad. (P.S. That's a lie, I do know what it says. It's in Pig Latin and most likely will drive me nuts.)<p>

Note: I make mention of a "Capture & Interrogation Unit" in this chapter. I don't know if there is such a unit in the Naruto universe but I made these guys as a "capture enemies for information" squad. So they use a sedative dart or sedative treated weapons to subdue their subject without killing them and bring them back to the Intelligence division for interrogation if they can. If they can't get away with the subject or they don't have time to get them to the Intelligence division, they do have the training and knowledge to interrogate the subject themselves. They do a few other things but that will be touched on later.

Jacket: http:/ www. mysticcrypt .com/plus-size-burgundy-gothic-lace-trim-corset-velvet-jacket-p-661. html  
>Skirt: http: www. mysticcrypt .com/plus-size-burgundy-gothic-three-way-lace-up-skirt-p-1480. html  
>Shirt: http: www. mysticcrypt .com/dark-star-black-velvet-corset-basque-top-with-lacing-p-1404. html  
>Shoes: http: www. ironfist .co .uk/product_images/1752-1-e. jpg

Just remove spaces.

Chapter 10: You Don't Own Me!

"Go ahead  
>You're never gonna take me<br>You can bend  
>But you're never gonna break me<br>I was yours  
>I'm not yours anymore<br>Oh, you don't own me"

Dear X (You Don't Own Me) By Disciple

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Smoke lingered about as the temperature difference hit her and boy did it hit her! It was dark out back home, so she had the temperature in the apartment at a comfortable and warm 75° but here? It was obvious that it was a different season, fall maybe, because it was cold. And little Naruto was shivering in front of her wearing those god awful shorts and thin shirt again! Crystal inhaled sharply. She dropped the bag she was holding on top of the bag she had resting on her foot and moved quickly. She undid the button on her Burgundy Velvet, Lace Trimmed Corset Jacket and all but ripped it off of her and wrapped it around the little shivering bundle she was now cuddling.

Being pushed away and then dragged into a hallow tree was not what she expected though. Naruto made that 'stay here' gesture that he made last time and then ran out again. He came back mere moments later with her bags behind him. She helped by grabbing them and putting them on either side of the entrance. Again, and she was starting to feel like a dog really, he made that 'stay here' gesture and made a 'stern' face much to her amusement. She blinked, then settled down more securely and rearranged her Burgundy 3-Way Lace Up Skirt, then looked up and smiled. He blushed, hesitated then dashed forward, kissed her cheek and was gone.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Naruto was mortified by his boldness to kiss her like that. What if she got mad and began to hate him? But never mind that he had a ninja to lead away, he stood in the middle of the clearing for a little bit, maybe fifteen minutes before the ANBU Raven showed up again. Naruto waiting until he was sure he had the ninja's attention before he took off back towards town and well away from his mother. Glancing back showed Raven following closely. Looking back forward he ran right into another person. Said person, when he looked up to see , was none other than the ANBU Cat. Well, this makes it harder. Naruto rolled to the left and ran for all he was worth. What he wasn't counting on was Raven showing up right in front of him and picking him up by the back of his shirt…well his mothers jacket, as he slipped right out of it and made to take off again only to have Cat grab him around his waist and pick him up.

It didn't matter how much he struggled, Cat had a very good grip on him. So, here he was, tied up in his mother's jacket and being carried back to the Hokage in the Hokage's tower. Raven, on the other hand, had disappeared immediately after he was caught and Naruto was slightly worried. Did Raven know that his mother is back? Did he go after her? What would he do to her? Will she be okay? And if he did find her, would he just kill her or bring her back for interrogation?

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Slowly, she reached up and touched her cheek. She never noticed the tear slide under her hand, trailing a streak of black behind it to disappear into her Black Velvet Corset Basque Top. 'He hesitated.' She though, so incredibly sad that a child who looked no more than five would hesitate to show affection to someone he so obviously cared for. That little act told her so very much about Naruto's life style and how the people here acted around him. And she fought with herself, denying it for as long as she could before the image of him hesitating to lay down with her the last time she was here. How he stopped and looked at her like he was expecting the knife to fall. She couldn't fight it anymore. How could she? She knew very well what he was, considering her own paternal family treated her and her mother the same way.

He was the village pariah. Her little sunspot, the little boy so quick to smile, laugh and act happy, was the village pariah! What kind of fucked up world did she end up in, that people can get away with treating a _**Child **_like a pariah? And with his healing ability that she noticed before, well she can imagine that those…those…._**Animals**_ got away with a lot in the last five or so years. She was so stunned by that simple act and the revelation that came with it that she never noticed the thud from outside, never noticed the masked man peek into the hallow, never noticed how he threw a dart at her.

She did notice, however, when the dart hit her in the neck. She snapped her hand up and ripped the little dart out and glared at the man slowly entering the hallow of the rather large tree she was stashed in. She knew exactly what was in that dart when her vision started going dim and she mind rather foggy. But she merely glared all the more at the soon to be sorry man. She knew how this stuff works, she's had more than one attempt of kidnappers grabbing her before the drug kicked in fully, she knew if she could knock this idiot out she could stumble to a safer place to stay while knocked out. She also knew that if she acted like the drug was working really well that said idiot would come closer and she could aim the rather thin and sharp stick at his neck. The problem was doing this and not actually giving herself away…or passing out. She wasn't expecting the drug to be so potent. Her last tough as darkness claimed her was of Naruto and how much she hoped that he wouldn't think she abandoned him.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Raven was honestly at a loss. He didn't know if he should capture the woman and bring her in or go tell the Hokage first. He was saved from that dilemma when Cat and Weasel showed up. A short discussion sent Weasel to update the Hokage while Cat and Raven set up a trap to catch Naruto. After they catch him, Cat will take the hyperactive child to the Hokage and Raven will go get the woman and bring her to the T&I department for questioning where the Hokage, if he can, will meet them there. Plan put in place they set out to put what should have been an easy task in action.

They should have know it would have been easier said than done. Naruto took off right away, dodging the attempts to grab him and making quite the ruckus about it checking back every now and again to make sure Raven was there still. For being so small that kid sure can run and run fast! Naruto had apparently planned out what route he would take and what to take if he was detoured because he almost made it to town, where losing him is almost guaranteed, if Cat hadn't stepped in front of him.

Picking him up by the odd jacket Miss. Crystal had wrapped him in was a mistake in hindsight but that was quickly fixed by Cat. When Naruto went to grab one of the kunai from Cat's hip bag, Raven grabbed him and wrapped him up tight in the odd jacket, using the arms like rope to tie up Naruto. Cat proceed to pick up the errant child and cart him back to the Hokage. He on the other hand had a summoned woman to capture and subdue. He had a feeling if given the chance, Miss. Crystal would not make it easy in the least.

When he arrived at the clearing he tripped and fell not far from the hallow tree when the branch he went to land on broke. He held himself back from cussing but only because he _**was**_ on a mission right now. He sighed in relief when no one came out to investigate. He was having a really bad day today, if he didn't know better he would say he was nervous to be around Miss. Crystal because he _**liked**_ her! Of course, he knew better, so he was just having an off day. Enough said.

Slowly creeping towards the entrance to the hallow he peeked in and ducked out of sight quick as can be. It took a second to register that she was just staring into space with a streak of black down her cheek, but when it did he peeked longer around the corner into the hallow. Yep she was just sitting there, touching her cheek and looking completely stunned and completely heartbroken at the same time. He winced, regretting what he was about to do, but he would rather not have to deal with being hit thank you, he saw the end result of the hit she gave that nurse, it wasn't pretty. Ducking out of sight again, he thanked his lucky stars that this at least was in his favor.

Quickly he pulled out one of the sedative darts that Capture & Interrogation units were assigned to carry. He quickly peeked around again and threw the dart aiming for her neck. The dart struck true, but the glare he got in return put him on edge. When the drug's effects kicked in, he received an even scarier glare that sent shivers down his spine. She gasped and swayed slightly before falling to the side onto her elbow. He move forward in concern, but paused when the glare, if at all possible doubled in threat level. And if asked later he would deny the fact he had started sweating under that glare.

Raven made sure she was actually unconscious before he even touched her, then made an earth clone to carry the bags while he himself carried her. Moving quickly he rushed over the buildings and towards the Intelligence division to put her in one of the holding cells until she woke up. He wasn't looking forward to this, in fact he dreaded it, but they had to be sure. They couldn't let an enemy turn their own Jinchūriki against them.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Naruto stayed silent, simply watching Sarutobi pace back and forth as he puffed on his pipe. Sarutobi wasn't sure if he liked how quite Naruto was being. The child he thought of as a grandchild is usually rather talkative, but ever since he got to the Intelligence building where he was waiting now, not a word was uttered. Not even to ask why he had been dragged here or what he wanted. If Sarutobi had to be honest, he was worried that Naruto might do something drastic to try and free the woman he apparently _**Summoned**_…with the wrong hand seals…how the hell does that happen in the first place? He was positive that he formed the seals way too fast for Naruto to see when he summoned the little monkey to play with the child.

Raven dropping from the sky to land a good five feet from them brought Sarutobi out of his turbulent thoughts. Raven holding out his arms and dropping the bags he was holding, earned him a raised eyebrow. A second later, Sarutobi felt like hitting himself when he realized that this was a clone. But where was the real Raven? "Hokage-Sama. Raven-San has been delayed by an….unusual circumstance. The Target woke briefly enough to emit some kind of howl like sound. Raven is now being accosted by a rather large number of dogs and foxes. This includes the Inuzuka clan dogs, sir. Raven has retreated back into the trees to prevent civilian involvement and is requesting back up." There was silence for a short time as everyone tried to understand what they just heard. Seconds later the clone dispelled and the Hokage sent one ANBU to go get the Inuzuka to deal with the dogs and foxes, while he and the five of the seven ANBU there went with him to help Raven. Cat was left behind with Naruto, who merely blinked, wondering what the hell happened to make everyone disappear so fast.


	11. The Canidae Curse

Disclaimer: …oh look it's Yoshi! And Yoshi is holding a sign! It says "Do not own!" Well would you look at that! Yoshi knows I don't own anything without me having to tell him, too!

Dhole: http :/ / en. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Dhole

Chapter 11: The Canidae Curse

"The men looked up in wonder and the hounds run back to hide,  
>For the fox, it changed to the Devil himself where he stood on the other side.<br>And the men, the hounds, the horses went flying back to town,  
>And hard on their heels come a little black fox, laughing as he ran.<br>_"Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again?  
>For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen.<br>And when your need is greatest, just call upon my name,  
>And I will come, and you shall have the best of sport and game!<br>Ride on, my gallant huntsmen! When must I come again?  
>For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen."<em>"

"_Black Fox_" by Heather Dale

L7T7L7T7L7T7

It was shocking really to find out just how many dogs there were in the village. It was even more shocking to find out how many _**Foxes**_ the villagers hadn't killed or driven out of the area. Of course he could be wrong, he _**Was**_ a little busy running from the pack of well trained ninja dogs! Now that he has had a chance to catch a breather and up where the pack can't reach him he took a closer look at the dogs and foxes. To his utter surprise, it wasn't foxes that he was noticing right off the bat, it was Dholes. Didn't surprise him he got the two confused in the rush, Dholes look very similar to foxes just a bit bigger. Another look around showed that there is in fact a couple of foxes in the pack, along with a verity of others of the Canidae family. Raven was starting to dislike dogs in general right about now.

Thankful that the animals couldn't climb trees easily, Raven settled down slightly in a tree slightly away from the tree line that was the forest of Konoha. Call him paranoid, but he didn't want to find out if the dogs could get up one of the easier trees and then hop across to the next to reach him, he was after all dealing with the Inuzuka Ninken. And foxes…could foxes even climb trees? Normally in this situation he would have killed the pack, but this was Konoha Ninken, so that was a little out of the idea. The foxes and Dholes on the other hand are fair game as far as he knew. So, a little target practice.

Receiving yelps and yips in return to the thrown kunai, Raven was shocked when an Inuzuka Ninken caught a kunai he threw at a Dhole. Well, _**Fuck**_! That makes it so much more complicated. An aborted half whine came from Miss. Crystal as he went to throw another kunai. Startled by the sudden sound, Raven jerked back to look at her. The sudden commotion of the pack down below sent a realization through him. Somehow, Miss. Crystal was sending a distress to the animals and they are attempting to help her. Or, they want to eat her…he'll go with the first one. He really didn't want to think about it.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

The pack was in sight within just a few moments. To be honest, Sarutobi didn't think there was that many dogs in Konoha. It would explain why Raven decided to retreat to the trees. The Inuzuka arrived soon after they did and set to work in getting some of their dogs to talk to them. It was rather interesting because he has _**Never**_ seen an Inuzuka have so much trouble talking to one of their dogs before. Even Tsume, the head of the Inuzuka clan, is having trouble with her own partner. Kuromaru, Tsume's Partner, was in fact leading the dog half of the pack, while a rather large Dhole lead the others.

Thankfully the pack didn't attack anyone that approached, but they growled and snapped at anyone that tried to go near the tree Raven was in. Sarutobi decided to go and talk with Kuromaru, the only Inuzuka ninken that _**Could**_ talk. He dearly hoped that the talk would enlighten him about what had happened to mobilize the dogs like this. Perhaps he could get Kuromaru or Tsume to act as a translator for the Dhole leader.

Kuromaru was found near the tree, being the main dog attacking Raven. Or at least trying to. The only way they could get this far into the pack and near the tree was to be _**Escorted**_ by one of the Inuzuka ninken. Sarutobi could feel a tick forming over his eye. He is the Hokage! He shouldn't need to be escorted by a _**Dog**_ to see another _**Dog**_! But, he needed to do this as quickly as possible without bloodshed, so escort it is. No matter how ridiculous it was, to him or him men.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

When they reached the tree, Kuromaru paused in his barking to turn and look at them. He seemed almost pleased to see Tsume but to see the Hokage caused the fur of his back to raise up, threatened. "Tsume I can understand, but what is the Hokage doing here? This is a clan matter, is this not?" Tsume was unsure how to deal with how her partner was acting. "Kuromaru, Explain the situation to me in full detail." The dog cocked his head to the side, then turned his head to look up into the tree. "We heard a pup cry out in distress and came to help. The Dhole pack herd the same and came to our aid. The foxes were in the area, and decided that they would help out the…'Kit' I believe they called her. When we found the pup, we figured that this…this _**Impostor**_, had stolen a pup from one of the clans! We have been trying to get to her, to see which clan she belongs to and return her, but the kidnapper has refused compliance with the packs of Konoha."

A dhole jumped up to try and reach Raven, nearly making it by using his back paws to claw at the tree and push up further. It yips in excitement and tries again. "If I may? Why do you think this man is an impostor, Kuromaru?" The one in question turned to the Hokage and answered in a respective tone. "Because, Hokage-Sama, No Konoha Ninja loyal to the village would kidnap or hurt a pup of the village." Tsume has to bite her lip to stop herself from losing her temper. Her partner had attacked an ANBU following orders because he thought that the subject Raven was transporting was a 'Pup of the village.' Of course, no one knew what would happen if the subject woke when they were in this situation. Quite frankly Tsume didn't want to find out.

Taking a deep breath, Tsume let it go and tried to be patient. Really, she did. "Kuromaru." The tone was rather strained, and Kuromaru lowered his only ear, narrowing his eye and backing up a few steps from Tsume. "That _**'Pup' **_is suspected of being an enemy spy. You have interfered with an ANBU's mission to retrieve the threat to the village and attacked one our own ANBU!" Kuromaru crouched lower to the ground and almost whimpered. He hasn't see his Tsume this angry with him in a _**Very**_ long time. The following silence was almost unbearable to those watching, it seemed like it was battle of wills. Tsume, the alpha female of the Inuzuka clan as a whole, against Kuromaru, the alpha male of the Inuzuka ninken. It wasn't long before Kuromaru let out a howl and Tsume let the tension flow out of her body, a spark of triumph in her eyes.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

With her head pounding away like a drum soloist in a metel concert, Crystal was surprised she managed to keep silent at all. Then again, with her father owning the largest corporation in the western world, she was used to being drugged. In fact she had developed a small immunity to the stuff. Don't get her wrong, she stilled succumbed to it, but it took longer to do so and didn't last as long as it would normally. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the idiots from kidnapping her for ransom or, in one case, her hand in marriage. Honestly who the hell does that? But she digressed. She could feel her kidnapper's arms around her, how he held her to him firmly and almost, dare she say it, tenderly. Creepy. The next thing she registered was a rather large number of barks, yips, and yowls…she nearly cursed at her misfortune! Will these damn animals never leave her alone!

She blamed the spirit walk she did when she was little. If she knew finding out her spirit beast and merging with it so young had this kind of side effect she never would have done it. Then again most people don't think it's real and scoff at it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, she knew better. Damn it all to hell and back. A sudden howl and she nearly sighed in relief, the alpha dog is taking his pack and leaving. Now all she had to worry about was any other Canidae Packs…wonderful.


	12. The Final Destination

Disclaimer: …If I owned this I wouldn't be writing a wannabe the way I want it to be.

NOTE: I made up her spirit beast, I'm working on a picture of it but it may take some time. If anyone wishes to try and draw her beast, feel free to. Just send me a link so I can see and put it up so others can see your hard work.

Shinidamachuu: http :/ www .shrine-maiden. com/gallery/anime/S8/169_06. jpg

Chapter 12: The Final Destination, Not always what you think.

"On every corner I can feel it waiting  
>Just a moment, no awareness<br>I could easily slip away  
>And then I'll be gone forever<br>I'm searching,  
>I'm fighting for a way to get through<br>To turn it away  
>It's waiting, always trying<br>I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating  
>Tell me what's the reason<br>Is it all inside my head  
>Can't take it no more!<br>All around me I see danger  
>And it's closing in on me<br>Every second I can hear it breathing  
>I can't stand the fear inside me<br>Cause it's leading me astray  
>And it will be my ending"<p>

"Final Destination" By Within Temptation.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

She never really thought about her…curse, for a lack of a better term. It was merely an annoyance back home. All she really had to do to get the dog to leave her alone was stare them down and/or growl. If that didn't work a swift kick to the head worked just as well. But, these dogs? They are much more determined to get her then she was used to, and most of them were apparently trained to fight alongside a human companion, like the police dogs. To be honest she could handle the dogs. Oh no, it was the dholes and foxes she would have trouble with.

You would think that a such a small and timid animal like a fox would rather easy to scare away. Yeah, they didn't include the fact that foxes are not only intelligent little buggers but they are resourceful and determined, not to mention devious little devils. They're the ones that like to sneak into her room as she's sleeping and turn her room into a fox den. Dholes on the other hand, as they're bigger than the foxes, would drag her out of bed and try dragging her out the window or out her door. Not that they ever managed it successfully but still, can you imagine? Waking up to see what looked like a fox on steroids on either side of her dragging her across the ground by her night clothes. Yeah, she screamed too.

But seeing all of them and actually being stupid enough to try and count them, well needless to say, Crystal was just a few short minutes away from having a panic attack. She can deal with a few dogs, maybe even a small pack but this? This was a fucking conspiracy, she just knew it. She was starting to shake, but can you really blame her? There was over seventy dogs alone, add in the thirty or forty dholes and foxes and got a staggering one hundred to one hundred and ten Canid.

Crystal whimpered and hugged her kidnapper tighter. She was sure she was going to have nightmares for years after this. It was like The Beast all over again! She swallowed the lump in her throat and tightened her hold on the man beside her. 'Take my mind of them, please.' She silently begged the man, anything to keep her mind off the creatures below her. It only brought her memories back of when she met her beast.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Raven was sure that the sedative he gave Miss. Crystal would last until sometime tomorrow. A slight whimper and the tightening of her arms around him caused him to look down and see that no, it wouldn't last until tomorrow. He had to pause and wonder what was scaring her so much when he realized that it was probably the amount of dogs surrounding them.  
>"Hokage-Sama! She's awake!" He probably didn't need to do that as the whimper she let out sent the dholes and foxes into a tizzy. And brought back the dogs…great. Kuromaru, the partner of the head of the Inuzuka family, yelled up to him, "LET THE PUP GO AND WE WON'T KILL YOU!" Tsume, in turn, yelled out her partner's name again, trying to get him the rest of the pack of Inuzuka dogs away and back home. Kuromaru turned to Tsume and tried to protest, "But, the pup!" was promply cut off with a stern, "Is not a pup of the village!" from Tsume.<p>

L7T7L7T7L7T7

It was rather shocking. Anytime the girl made a sound of distress the dogs went nuts. Including her own partner! Granted she could feel the pull, the instinct to protect the girl every time she whimpered and whined, but to the degree that the dogs took it to was damn near fanatical. The fact that she had to tell her own partner twice and he still fought to protect the girl sent shivers down her spine. What power did this girl have to enable her to tear apart the bonds that make up her family. She took a deep breath, and tried to think this through. This… girl is able to sound like a distressed pup, a pup that is part of the pack on top of that. Tsume didn't know what to think about it. The girl could be an asset to the village, or a threat. Add in the fact that the Jinchūriki is calling this girl 'Mother' and you have a rather large problem. She knew if the girl wasn't a spy then they could never let her go, she was too valuable and too big of a possible threat. And what's worse…she honestly didn't think the girl knew what she got herself into or that she has become an asset to the village, let alone that what and who exactly she was dealing with. She didn't know why she felt this way about it, she just knew that this…'Crystal' wasn't who they thought she was. But first things first, they had to get these animals under control and away from the girl.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

She never before regretted that spirit walk before as much as she did now, nor has she ever been this angry about the form of her 'beast'. To be honest she didn't know what it was, all she knew was that it was a canidae of some type. It had a similar coloration of a fox or dhole, if of a darker reddish orangey color and more shaded with black and gray swirls and markings, especially around the creature's iridescent green eyes, paws, and running down the back along the spine. The body structure on the other hand was wolf at the very least, while the paws and head resembled more of a fox of the larger variety, with the ears sharply pointed and larger than a normal fox or wolf. The fur, while beautiful in coloration, became ragged and gave the creature a rather sinister look when crouched low and glaring or threatened and ready to attack. But, while calm and sedate the fur was smooth and almost flows like water when the beast moves. Just that alone would have been fine, but no, it was the tail that gave her pause and knowledge that this wasn't a normal spirit animal.

The tail was longer and thicker than that of any canidae she knew of, almost thrice as long as the body and the tip, pitch black and frayed, hiding something she never saw the first time. Of course, what animal would be threatened by a five year old child shaking like a leaf. But when she met it again when she was fourteen? That gave her nightmares! The tail hid the true threat, for hidden inside are what looked to be odd serpent like creatures. While thin, she could tell if they bit, they would never let go. All nine of the 'tails' were independent and had eyes of their own, along with teeth. Some of them even had venom or acidic qualities if the liquid dripping to the smoking floor was anything to go on. If she had to guess on what it most closely resembled she would say…Shinidamachuu or Kikyou's Soul Stealers, from her favorite anime, Inuyasha, only without the leg thingies and different coloration. While Kikyou's soul stealers were a silvery white, these things damn near blended in with the rest of the creature, the heads the only thing that was actually a different color and that being pitch black with glowing emerald green eyes.

She didn't know what to expect, especially after she merged with it fully. She has know people who went though the spirit walk and things changed, like they couldn't eat meat anymore or the only thing they could eat was meat, or their voice changed to a low and scratchy pitch or a lovely singing voice miraculously developed. The change could also be something like becoming a better hunter, or a better trapper, or even as simple as being a better parent to children, even those not their own. The only thing she knew for sure was that her baser instincts, like the possessive streak she has or the violent tendencies she showed were because of it. When the time comes for her to merge with it, She could only pray that this thing won't consume her and leave a lifeless husk to just sit there and stare at the wall all day, or worse, like becoming a blood-thirsty monster that couldn't tell the difference between friend or foe. Crystal was honestly shocked and horrified by the possibilities and never noticed how the animals had been cleared away in the hour she just sat there, clinging to the man that kidnapped her as she wonder around in her thoughts.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Raven watched in silence as the Hokage and Tsume talked with Kuromaru and the Dhole leader. They argued back and forth for over twenty minutes before the foxes began to leave. That's when the shaking began, and he couldn't help but be concerned. It wasn't that cold out but she was wearing a skirt and a sleeveless top. He wrapped his arms around her more securely, making sure her bound hands were in front of her and he behind her and his weapon pouch well out of her reach. It took another twenty minutes for the dholes to leave as well, their leader shooting a glare at him and a soft whine to the girl in his arms. Movement brought his attention back to his target, and to his shock he found her head and upper torso turned just so she could bury her head into his chest and hide her face. Raven merely blinked in surprise, he didn't think she was quite conscious of what she was doing.

The dogs that came back, of course, took another twenty minutes to leave without protest and he could tell you right now those dog were going to be very, _**Very**_ sorry for their disobedience if the look Tsume threw them was anything to go by. Glancing at his Target showed her to still be in shock and hiding her face against his chest. Taking the opportunity he quickly moved to get her with another sedative dart. It worked for the most part, if you count getting startled so badly and pushing away from him before he had the chance to even think of grabbing her. She fell in slow motion and as he moved she disappeared from his sight and reappeared in the Hokage's arms just below him and to the left of where she fell. He let out a relived breath he didn't know he was holding, glad that he hadn't hurt her in his negligence.

The Hokage looked up and raised an eyebrow and Raven jumped down and bowed, opening his arms in offer to take the girl. To his shock and to those around them, The Hokage turned him down with a simple shake of his head. By this time the girl was drowsily glaring at him and keeping a firm grip on the Hokage's robes as she passed out once again. Well if the sedative wore off that quickly then they didn't have to wait until late tomorrow to interrogate her, that was…kinda good.


	13. Recall

Disclaimer: Yoshi walks out on to a stage, the curtains drawn back. He spins a full 360 and stops, pushing his left hand up and out, holding a sign. _**"We Own Nothing!"**_ is written in bold black letters.

Chapter 13: Recall

"Then you slowly recall all your mind  
>Why, your soul's gone cold, and all hope has run dry<br>Dead inside  
>Never enough to forget that you're one of the lonely<br>Slowly recall all your mind  
>If I scare you now<br>Don't run from me  
>I've been hiding my pain, you see<br>Said if I scare you now  
>Don't run from me<br>I've been hiding my pain, you see"

"_Decadence"_ by Disturbed

L7T7L7T7L7T7

She was still out, clutching the Hokage's robe in a death grip and damn near curled around him as he held her. It had been a mere ten minutes since they got back to the Intelligence building. Ten minutes of listening to Naruto go off the walls and yelling that they killed her, that he knew he shouldn't have trusted them. A whimper from her made Naruto's voice catch in his throat and let out a whimper himself. Raven wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not, but the child stopped yelling. Down side was him not wanting to leave her side or let her out of his sight. They just had to separate them long enough to determine if she was a threat or not. If she was a threat…well, they would deal with the problem when it came.  
>She refused to let go of the robe when they tried to put her in the interrogation room. The Hokage didn't want to cut the robe or chop her hands off to get free and simply took it off, as a result she now clutched the robe to her like a child would. Now all they had to do was wait for her to wake up again.<p>

L7T7L7T7L7T7

The girl was rather surprising. No chakra that they could feel, and he meant _**No **_Chakra. Not even a civilian amount of chakra, which in and of its self was worrying. Not even a trained ninja can keep their chakra levels down to a nonexistent state while knocked out with drugs! On top of that, the apparent 'summons' can't speak Japanese, complicating things even more. Sarutobi would just have to summon Inoichi if she honestly couldn't speak their language. He had a feeling he would need to anyways.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

When Crystal woke up, she was completely disoriented and dazed. Not something that happens often, she could tell you. Taking a few minutes to orientate herself and take in her surroundings. Said surroundings included the chair she was sitting in, a table in front of her, and another chair on the other side of the table, the door to the left of her and more towards the other chair. In said chair was a rather handsome young man with blonde hair, not as sunshine yellow as her Naruto, but more of a soft buttercup yellow. His bright sea green eyes watching her carefully and with more than a small amount of curiosity. Behind him was another man with scars on his face, his dark eyes emotionless and his posture stiff. Obviously he didn't trust a drugged and tied down girl, who he quite clearly has more strength than.

Blinking at them slowly, until the situation registered, then she groaned and put her head back to stare at the ceiling. The short pause after was broken rather sharply by the hand the scared man slapped down onto the table next to her. Considering she didn't even hear him move from his little dark corner of woe was what startled her more than the sound itself. So her jump was more than justified in her mind. The chair falling back and said man catching her, chair and all, was not. Slightly shaken, because she could have sworn that the chair was bolted down or something, she nodded her thanks for catching her, then turned her attention to the man across from her when she was set properly on all four legs. She quickly turned her attention back to the scarred man when he began to move slowly back over to his corner. She waited until he was back in his corner before she brought her focus back to the man in the chair. She made eye contact, blinked and suddenly she wasn't in the room anymore, she wasn't tied down and the man was still across from her.

She blinked again when the surroundings, the _**Familiar**_ surroundings sent warning bells off in her head and suddenly she was running towards the man, past him as he dodged her, but not enough to dodge her grabbing his hand and pulling him along. She was aiming for the cliff face just behind him, there is a cave opening there that is just small enough to fit both of them though. She just prayed they could get there fast enough. But he was fighting her, obviously he had no idea what the fuck he got himself in, but that would change soon if he didn't run! The howl like sound made him pause in obvious terror, stopping her cold. She spun on the spot and slapped him across the face, her nails leaving slight scratches across his left cheek and pulled him along again. She knew where she was and quite frankly she was going to do more to the son of a bitch when they reached her cave system!

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Inoichi didn't know what to think of the girl sitting in front of him. He wanted to laugh at her reaction when she realized what her situation was, and damn near did when Ibiki scared her enough to knock her chair over, then a very simple fact sobered him very, _**Very**_ quickly: That chair was bolted down to the floor, both with metal and chakra. Well, she was stronger than they could guess, because she was wearing a seal for chakra suppressing and siphoning and the damn thing didn't even activate, which means she didn't use chakra to break the chair. Ibiki moved back to the wall slowly, obviously still a little stunned and in turn giving them both a quick chance to get over it. when she brought her attention back to him, Inoichi was ready and plunged them both back into her mind.

Blinking, and quickly taking in the surrounding forest. How the trees swayed in a peacefully breeze and the grass under his feet was soft and plush. The starting of a mountain cliff face just to his right that continued back behind his vision and reappeared on the other side and went on for a while before it tampered down into rolling hills and a grassland filled with flowers. Her mindscape was beautiful, especially with the stream running by next to them, fish occasionally jumping out. Her startled intake of breath and the sudden fear filling her brought him to high alert, but that still didn't prepare him for her speed as she ran past him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her. He fought her, of course and almost got his hand out of hers when a sound he never though he would hear again echoed in the forest around them, stopping him in the sheer terror of what that beast could be doing here in her mind.

A sharp stinging across his face brought about that fact that she had slapped him! Her continued pulling brought him out of his shock and they continued to run, headed for what he realized now was a dead end. He tried to pull her in a different direction but she yanked sharply on his arm and spoke quickly and quietly. "Don't! I know exactly where we're going but if you continue to be an idiot and fight me in my own mindscape we'll both end up dead! Now move your ass, ninja-boy, _**Move**_!" needless to say he stopped fighting her. The cave came into view, and he didn't know how that would save them, this is Kyuubi they were talking about here, the nine tailed demon fox that could level mountains with a swing of one of its tails. But still they ran towards the small entrance, just barley big enough to fit him by the look of it. She chanced a look behind them and as her eyes widened and her pace picked up, he himself turned to look and realized he was wrong, _**It**_ wasn't the Kyuubi, Not by a long shot.

It was just as bad though, it was big enough to be level with the trees around them and almost five times the size they are and so the cave it was. Turning around quickly and ducking just in time to avoid a tree branch to the face, Inoichi picked up the girl and ran full out towards the cave and stopping a good ten feet in and put Crystal down. She in turn grabbed him and tried to pull him in further, whispering softly, "Not far enough! Not far enough!" He had just enough time to see her eyes widen even more before instinct kicked in and he pulled her down avoiding a long snake like creature shooting past. He turned to see if any more was coming, eight to his shock but the fact they were attached to the creature's butt and apparently its tail caused him to pick up the girl again, dodge another one of the tails and the first that attacked and move far deeper into the cave system than before. He had just exited the entrance tunnel and move a few more feet in when she relaxed, sighing in relief. "It's okay, Ninja-boy. It can't reach us here, the end of the entrance tunnel is as far as the tails can reach. And can I just say, _**Damn**_! You are fast!"

He honestly could not help it, he laughed. Here they were in her mind and being chased by some kind of creature that nearly killed them and she was amazed by his speed. What an odd girl. "Now, before we start, we might want to move into the next cavern." She looked at him, them the tunnel. "It's been known to throw things." Was thrown behind her as she moved further away and towards another tunnel he didn't see before. Following her, ducking when he felt something being thrown, he entered the next cavern. His first sight was of a small fist aimed at his head, the second was of the death glare she shot him when he caught her fist. She huffed and yanked her arm out of his hold, he let her, and turned and walked over to the edge of a river running through this part of the cave. He took the opportunity to actually look around, to look at the details he couldn't before.

The cavern they were in was large, very large, and counting the openings, all nine of them, including the one they just came through. The river ran down one of the tunnel openings to pool in the middle of the room in a large pond or a small lake, either worked, and then continued through the room and out another tunnel opening. In the middle of the large pond was a small island just big enough to fit maybe, five people laying down side by side. Connecting the island with the rest of the room was small stone bridges, carved from water and actually part of the room. While the room itself was softly glowing with a florescent moss, there was small holes in the roof of the cavern circling the central island, none of them big enough for the serpent tails to get through and all lightly covered with vines, stopping anything from dropping though. All of this creating a mesmerizing effect for the water to reflect. Other than a few wooden chairs, a table, and what looked like a hammock made from vines, branches and moss near the center of the small pond and above the little island, the room was bare.

Well, she was certainly creative, if paranoid. Not that he could blame her. And from the looks of it, a fondness of water and nature in general. A lover a beauty, but preferring the simplicity of what nature could bring. Highly practical, low tolerance of stupidity if she had any tolerance for it at all. Preferred darker environments, like forests and caves, but enjoys the sunlight in short trips. Usually calm, but could become passionate. Highly intelligent with a sharp cunning mind to use the knowledge she gains. Incredibly stubborn, but resourceful when needed. Definitely a planner, as he could bet that each of those openings led to another entrance cave and entrance tunnel. Caring of the life around her, if violent to those who threaten her and hers.

Reaching up quickly to catch the small rock thrown at him, he turned amused eyes to see the young woman sitting cross legged and glaring at him. "Are you done with your analysis or should I just let you wonder around and hopefully get lost?" Adding Sarcastic and vindictive humor to that list. Instead of saying anything, he just nodded. She sighed again, "well, then Ninja-boy, you got a name or am I just gonna call you Ninja-boy until further notice?" Inoichi paused. She had a point, and no matter how amused he was about her calling him 'Ninja-boy' he didn't want her to call him that permanently, or heaven forbid, become her nickname for him. "My name is Inoichi Yamanaka. Who are you and what are you doing in Konoha?"


	14. If Not For Me!

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then I don't own it…very simple.

Chapter 14: If not for me!

"I took a walk around the world  
>To ease my troubled mind<br>I left my body laying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>But I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<p>

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
>But still your secrets I will keep<br>You took for granted all the times  
>I never let you down<br>You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
>If not for me then you'd be dead<br>I picked you up and put you back  
>On solid ground"<p>

"_Kryptonite_" by 3 Doors Down

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Sarutobi was starting to get worried. It didn't normally take Inoichi this long to extract information from a subject. Granted, with the situation as it was, it _**Could**_ take longer than normal but still, Inoichi was the best in this field. Naruto was sitting on his knees on a chair, his hand pushed up against the glass and his forehead resting on the back of the chair. Add the rather nervous, if you could call him that, Ibiki and you could understand why Sarutobi was so worried. Unfortunately they couldn't do anything, if they tried to break Inoichi out of the trance, they could lose him inside her mind. So, they waited, prayed and watched. Ibiki, on the other hand, was more than nervous. Inoichi was, no, he _**Is**_ a good friend of his. Hell, the man taught him most of what he knew! His worry for his friend and comrade in arms was enough to send him pacing, keeping the two at the table within his sight at all times. He knew, he didn't have to be told, that he was being ridiculous, that he really didn't need to worry. Inoichi was the best at the mind arts, after all. He glanced once more at the two at the table, turned to the shadowed part of the wall he was in earlier and leaned against it once more. Inoichi better be alright after this.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Gai sat up on the Hokage monument, lost in thought as he looked out over the village. He didn't quite understand. She didn't have chakra, so how could she have made that clone or substitute herself with a clone? She didn't move like any ninja, trained, partially trained or other, so why did she sacrifice herself like that when there was Ninjas in the room? Could it be that her Flames Of Youth burn so bright that she would act like any Ninja of Konoha would when a child was in danger? Or was it like the Hokage feared? That she was a most unyouthful spy, sent to turn their children against them? But, if that was true, why did she save him from that hammer? Or run from him in fear after she saved him? And If she was a spy, wouldn't she be able to understand their language? When Kurenai threatened her, a spy would have reacted to the person who threatened them, right? So, why did she only react when he himself stepped between the two in her defense, why was she frightened of _**Him **_when he only tried to protect her? But there is nothing he could do, not even with his half baked ideas and random observations. The Hokage has ordered it and it must be done, even if it went against his Unyouthfully treacherous heart.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Crystal was stunned. This…This…._**Idiot**_ has the nerve to trample through her mind and then he demands to know who the fuck she is! She would slap him if she knew he wouldn't just catch her hand and look at her with that annoyingly smug amused look! "Really? You have the _**Audacity**_ to invade my mind and you ask me who I _**am**_? Hell if it wasn't for me, You'd be dead!" well, the smug look on his face was gone. His answer was not to her like though. "You don't speak our language and your consorting with a _**child**_ of our village! How do." He barley had time to duck as a rock went sailing over his head as she interrupted him. "How _**Dare**_ you! Do you even _**Know**_ what I saw just by spending time with that child in a _mere _two days?" He glared at her. How dare _**she**_ question him like this! His anger, after her next phrase, died rather pathetically. "I saw a child so starved for affection, he didn't even know how to _**react**_ when it was offered to him willingly and without price! I saw a child so _**afraid**_ of the adults around him that even with a broken arm and lacerations he _**HESITATED**_ for help!" Crystal paused, shaking in anger as she took a breath to calm herself. "I saw a child standing behind me in the rain wearing nothing but a long shirt that hung like a dress on him and a thin pair of shorts, no shoes, no socks, no blanket, no umbrella. Living in a little shack _**infested **_with black mold, and the only things in that…that _**hut**_ was a worn blanket that would have been better off in the trash and a pair of second hand cloths sitting folded neatly in the _**only**_ dry patch in the hut!" Her head bowed by this point, but Inoichi could still see the small droplets of water fall from her eyes. "I saw a child, even with nothing to give, offer her a place to stay when he didn't even have one himself." Crystal paused again, swaying slightly with a slight half formed sob in her throat. "And he still smiled when I told him that that little hut was a bad place to live. Even pointed out a new hut a little away and he just look so lost at what to do. Like he couldn't decide if he should stay there out in the rain, or come with me and for a better place to live. I saw a child look at a stranger so pleadingly for someone to care. Now," she turned her face up, tears trailing down her cheeks as she glared with all she had. "You tell me. Why I should tell you anything about a child you and your _**Village**_ left behind to die?"

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Ibiki was getting bored when Inoichi reared back in his chair and gasped in pain, pulling away from the girl as she took a shuttering breath and then screamed, sobbing. Inoichi was quicker than him though, as sooner than he thought the old guy could move he was back, diving into her mind as he pulled her face to him sharply, cutting off her screaming and giving no leeway for her to get away. Ibiki cursed up a storm and punched the wall, denting the bricks. With Inoichi back inside her head they could do nothing but wait. And with his reaction, whatever he saw was bad, because he hadn't done that, not since before he knew him.

L7T7L7T7L7T7

He could have dealt with the argument and the words she threw at him, it was the memories that threw him for a loop. The pain and shock she felt when she figured out that the villagers were getting away with treating the jinchūriki like that. He could have sworn it was like he was looking at his own little Ino being treated like that as he stood by, helpless to protect her. By all that was holy, he never wanted to feel like that again! But he wasn't expecting to end up back outside the safety of the caves. Quickly looking around and spotting the creature busy trying to throw things into a cave entrance a good distance away to his left, he turned and looked for one of the other entrances, making sure to keep an eye on the beast. He had just spotted one an almost equal amount of distance from him as the creature when said beast roared. He didn't even turn to look, he took off fast as he could towards the other entrance. Ducking under tree branches and jumping over falling trees and bushes, before resorting to running in the trees themselves. He was only a few feet from it when the tree he was in was pulled up from the roots and tossed into the air, but it was too late. He had already jumped the tree at the first sign of movement and all but dived into the tunnel and kept running. He dodged to the right and kicked one of serpent tails into the wall, causing it to release a sharp screech like hiss and retreat as he continued to run into the safety of the entrance cavern.

He paused long enough to catch his breath then he moved to the more secure inner tunnel and towards the inner cavern. He was forced to duck as a rather large machete was thrown over his head, he turned to see where it came from and had just enough time to see Crystal before he was looking to the right with his cheek stinging. She huffed and moved across the room and sat on the bed like structure. Inoichi just blinked in shock at the rather child like action. "And what, may I ask, was that about?" Crystal glared at him for his question. "You left me here, you dumbass." Left her here? How was that even possible? When he left he should have torn her out with him! "What are you talking about? When I left like that it should have brought you out with me. I know you were, because you were screaming!" She rolled her eyes and sighed in aggravation. "Of course my body was screaming. You ever have your mind ripped away from your body? Your body will do that you know, and then lapse into a coma." He shakes he head. What was this girl talking about? "No, I brought you in here, so its linked to my presence. If I leave, you go with me." She nods, then proceeds to knock him down a peg or two. "That may be true with people of this world, but you have no idea of the physiological design of people like me. I can't leave unless my astral self is holding onto yours. And I think I'm going to change your nickname to Dumbass!" Inoichi glares at her.


	15. Memories Don't Lie

Disclaimer: Wow! You honestly think I would be here writing this shite if I owned Naruto? HA!

WARNING!

WARNING!

WARNING! ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER! DARK THEMES AND MENTIONS OF RAPE, ABUSE, DEATH, AND MONSTERS!

WARNING!

WARNING!

Chapter 15: Memories Don't Lie

Fading, falling, lost in forever  
>Will I find a way to keep it together?<br>Am I strong enough to last through the weather in the hurricane of my life?  
>Can it be a conscious decision?<br>That I look for ways to alter my vision?  
>Am I speeding towards another collision in the alleyways of my life?<p>

Memories don't lie  
>You know better than<br>Those who have fallen in

Please believe me  
>That my eyes deceive me?<br>Don't stand me up  
>Just leave me<br>I have fallen again  
>This is the end<br>Pain redefined

Shaking, burning up with the fever  
>In the realm of pain, I am the deceiver<br>Now I lie to myself, so I can believe her  
>As she disassembles my life<br>I cannot dispel the illusion  
>All my hopes and dreams are drowned by confusion<br>Can I find a way to make a solution that will reconfigure my life?

"Pain Redefined" by Disturbed

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Inoichi resisted the temptation to check her temperature and make sure she wasn't sick. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would you need to hold onto me to get out of your own mind?" He had to ask, honestly he just couldn't understand.

She laughs, a sardonic tinge to the otherwise amused gesture. "These caves weren't made here by accident, you know." She stands up from the bed and gestures wide, spinning with her arms out and head back. She stops her spin facing away from him and slowly lowers her arms, head bowed as she turned half way towards him slowly. Eyes barely visible through her dark curly hair, Crystal stared at him for a moment, then continued. "I had to create them, to make a safe place for both myself and those who enter my mind."

Inoichi simply raises an eyebrow. "And this explains, what exactly?" Slightly condescending, mainly curious, and just a bit irritated.

She bobs her head a little side to side, like trying to figure out if she should or shouldn't before she rolls her eyes again and faces him completely. "Fine! You want to know who I am? Well, why don't I give you a little history, shall I?" She glared at him and plopped down into a lose sitting position, then took a breath and began. "I was five when it happened. My older cousin, Rodrick, was going through the Adulthood Ritual." She glances at him, gestures for him to sit with her.

He does so, nodding for her to continue. "What they do is put the candidates into a trance. The teens then go into their mind, their very soul to find the animal or creature that best represents them as The Whole." Inoichi tilted his head in confusion and went to ask, he was cut off by an explosive sigh accompanied by a roll of the eyes. "The Whole is made up of Current Life's Body and Soul Experience, Past Life's Body and Soul Experiences, Mental Capabilities, Spiritual strength, State of body health, and Future Growth for each section of The Whole. This is commonly known as the "Mind, Body And Soul" to most people from my world."

She licks her lips and shifts slightly. "Children and teens not participating in the ritual are forbidden to be there for safety reasons. Every candidate is to choose an adult they trust most, or an Elder is chosen for them, to…not quite guide but more like act as an anchor, a line back to our body to make the return easier, and as a protector if something went wrong. I was stupid, I wanted to be like Rodrick. I wanted to be a big girl and I followed them to the clearing." By this point she had curled her legs up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, staring into space. "I didn't have an adult. And no one knew I was there. So, When I went into the trance with the others, I didn't have an anchor to lead me back. I was a five year old child, wondering around lost in my mind, in my soul, and I saw what must have been the most beautiful creature sleeping, curled up near an old decayed tree."

A scoff as her head bowed down and hit in her knees. "I walked up to it and just started petting it. I woke it up, and it wasn't too happy either. But when it saw that it was only a lost little child that woke it, it calmed down. It wrapped me in its paws and calmly took care of me, like it would it's own. We stayed like that for, I don't know how long, before a sharp tugging pulled me away from it. I remember hearing it's roars, feeling its anger and pain. It's fear. I remember seeing it chase me as I was pulled rather harshly back to my body."

She was shaking slightly as she tightened her hold on her legs. "I woke up in the hospital. I found out that day that I had been in a coma for almost a year. I would have been there even longer if my mother hadn't finally disobeyed my father and got one of the stronger Elders to pull me back. I was so traumatized by the experience that I refused to go back for a long time." She sat there, breathing calmly as she could.

He shifted to sit more fully on the bed, like her, instead of on the edge. "You went back eventually, didn't you?"

She nodded slowly, eyes closed as she took a breath. "How could I not? Every member of my Mother's tribe did this Ritual. I was no exception. The tribe views boys as budding men when they reach the age of fourteen, at fifteen they do the Ritual. Girls on the other hand are different. We are considered children until we have our first bleeding." She closes her eyes, her face glowing pink as she goes to bury her head again.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I was fourteen. And the creature couldn't recognize the little girl it took care of so long ago. It was smaller then, slower. I ran when it tried to attack me. So, it chased me through my mind until we reached my River of Memories. I ran across the bridge, but it ran right through it. I screamed in pain, and the Elder chosen for me came to help. The creature had ran right into the memory of us meeting, of when I was ripped away and of the elder who helped me. The very Elder who was chosen for me."

She shifted, sitting cross legged and pulled a pillow from nowhere to sit in her lap. "It saw it was me, that I was family, Pack. And it saw the Elder as a threat. Something that would take away it's kit. So, it moved to kill him. Unfortunately, my instincts acted and this mountain and cave system appeared around me and the Elder. Taking my ability to leave on my own to create a place of sanctuary with in my mind. There are now only two ways for me to leave," she took a breath and looked him dead in the eye as she intoned almost apathetic, "the person who brought me in, brings me out, or the creature throws me out it' self." A small forced smile and a obviously 'fuck off' tilt of the head as she commented. "As you can tell, that doesn't happen a lot."

L7T7L7T7L7T7

Crystal could tell that her story only confused the man more. Not exactly her problem but still, she did need his help to get out of here. She really didn't want to spend a month in a coma because the creature didn't want to let go of its 'kit'. "Okay. Explain something to me, What is the point of this 'Ritual'? Why do it when it sound so dangerous?"

He had a point, but the benefits of merging with the spirit animal outweighed the danger. "I'm one of the few rare people who underwent the Ritual and didn't merge, or at least not fully, with their creature. Merging with your creature increases your best attributes or betters your worst depending on the creature's type." Well, now he looked even more confused. "Let's say that the weakest person in the village underwent the Ritual. And his animal is a….Falcon. Now, Falcons are proud creatures, and their wicked fast, and that is where they draw their strength from. They're wings have to be strong to push them to that speed, right?"

Ninja-boy nods his head. "well, the Falcon won't just sit there and be content with an avatar that's so weak they can't even run. The Falcon will fix this by increasing the avatar's speed, increasing the strength of his legs. Enhancing the eye sight. Sometimes even going so far as to give said person better _**fishing**_ skills. On the other hand if the animal is a…sloth…You know what a sloth is?" at his 'what do you think?' look that he shot her, she would have to say 'no'. "A very slow moving creature who spends most, if not all of it's life hanging upside down from tree branches. And when I say slow, I mean so slow mold grows on it's back."

As she talked about the sloth, she knew the water behind her had formed a memory of the animal when she heard Inoichi gasp and move to stand between her and the sloth. She couldn't help but try and stifle her laughter. "uh, Ninja-boy? I don't think the sloth is going to hurt me. If anything, it will look for a tree to climb and eat it's weight in leaves." He turned to her rather quickly and stated in shock. "That's a _**Sloth**_?" she walked around him, much to his protest and laid her hand upon the back of the crawling sloth. It disintegrated into the water it once was and flowed back into the River of Memories. "It was merely a memory of what I had once seen. Nothing more."

She noticed that he had focused on the stream behind her, and she knew what he wanted to do. "You can take a look if you don't believe me." She turned away from him and crossed over the bridge to the outer ring of land, muttering. "Not like I'll be able to stop you anyway." She heard him move, not entirely sure where he was moving to, but she was going out on a really thin branch and trusting him.

Then suddenly, she was going through her life. Concentrating and forcing him more towards her childhood, making him start at the beginning. He didn't fight her, just acknowledged her request to start there and began moving at an alarming rate through her memories. How when she was three she tripped getting off her tricycle and skinned her hands and knees. When she witnessed her parents first actual fight when she was only four. The pain when her father first hit her when she was five, a full month before the accidental Ritual. When she was six and out of the coma, how she had cried herself to sleep at night, fighting off the nightmares and demons that tormented her.

When she was seven and found herself in her first kidnapping, all because she snuck out of the house to see a movie with some friends. How she was kidnapped four to five times a year after that. How she begged her father for self defense and fighting lessons after the fourth kidnapping on her eighth birthday. How stupid she was around her first crush when she was nine. When she started trying to get her father's approval and realizing she never would when she was ten. Her lashing out for attention, by stealing that $300 necklace when she was eleven. Her twelve year old self, kicking some wannabe bad boy school brats for picking on her best and oldest friend, Kieran.

Her first kiss with a boy at thirteen, and just how pissed she was when the sixteen year old idiot tried to force her. Just how scared she was when she was fourteen and ready for her Ritual, and just how lost she was when the merging was only partially successful. The horror, pain and disgust with herself when she was fifteen and the kidnapper forced her, claiming it his right as her 'Husband'. How she was conditioned for 'Husband Dear' for Five days, only escaping because he forgot her daily dose of sedative and mood altering drugs that kept her calm and compliant, and just how dearly he regretted that. That she had a miscarriage on her sixteenth birthday when she lost her self to parties and drunken nights after her 'Husband' ordeal, and how she swore to never touch the drink again after that day.

The pain when she was seventeen and her mother tried to stop her father in his drunken stupor and died in the process. How she kicked his ass when she was eighteen and left the house, never to return, despite his 'gifts' and pleas for her to come home. Her fear of moving to a different city and opening her bookstore café, The Last Paradise, when she turned nineteen, after living with Kieran for a year. Her absolute joy and excitement to be name the Maid of Honor for her friend, her sister in all but blood, Kieran. The year of hard work and pain to make this the perfect wedding for her Kieran, and how she would have forgotten her twentieth birthday if Kieran hadn't thrown her that surprise party. The pain and betrayal at the wedding when Kieran destroyed everything. How she ended up lost, seeing the small little waif of a boy shivering in the freezing rain as he looked at her with hope and longing.

And with shock, she could feel it, how Inoichi perked up at these memories and started to pay far more attention. Attention to her meeting Gai, his odd ass siblings, who she still didn't know the names of, and Kurenai. Her cooking, well teaching Kurenai the stew for Gai and Naruto, laughing at the brothers antics and being paranoid about how happier she was with them, than she was with her own friends and family back home. The shock and terror of seeing the beaten child trying to be brave and protect her from Gai and Kurenai. How disgusted she was with the nurse's behavior, and the desire to hurt her more than just that little punch did to her.

Her apprehension and alarm at seeing the old drunk, just how much he put her on edge, and just how right her instincts were when he attack and she blacked out after she protected her sunspot. Her shadowed memories of seeing Kieran find her, begging for her recovery and the paramedics taking her to the hospital. Waking in the Hospital, disoriented and lost, but something so obviously missing. The shock to her when she realized she didn't have her Naruto with her, and he was all alone. Her planning and packing and damn near panicking for three days after she realized there was a massive time difference. Sitting on the couch and just waiting when finally, she's back and there is her little sunspot shivering again!

Her shock at the kiss, at his hesitation to do so, and at the absolute terror in his eyes after he did so as he turned and ran. Her indignation and plotting after that dart hit her in the neck, followed by a dazed darkness and her fearful whimpers. The Canid and that damn dart hitting her again, and she fell into the arms of the old man who protected her from her kidnapper, clinging to him as she passed out and too afraid to let go. Waking up and seeing the room, Inoichi and Mr. tall and broody in the corner and her annoyance. And then it stopped, most of the memories fading back into her River in droplets and she breathed harshly, on her hands and knees, shaking as a tear fell from her tightly shut eyes, trying so hard to repress the sobs, to stop the worst of her memories.

Then suddenly, arms where around her, holding her and she couldn't help it, she screamed, terrified that 'Husband Dear' wasn't as dead as she hopped as she kicked and scratched and bit trying to get away from her 'Husband'. Away from his torment, his punishments and conditioning as his 'wife' kicked in. She knew it would happen, it always does. She disobeyed his order to have dinner ready when he got home and she wasn't ready for his after dinner inspection, but by god she was not going to do this, she has more dignity than some common house whore, damn it! She lost herself in her memories, no longer aware of where she was or who she was fighting exactly, she just needed to get away from 'Husband Dear'.

He shouted her name and she froze. She had to survive, trick him into thinking she was behaving, that she was listening, so she fell to her knees and sat on her heels with her hands beside her. It was a perfect defeated position. Softly, whispers and gentle words, and she tensed, ready to flee if necessary. "Crystal, listen to me. I am not your husband. I am Inoichi, We only met today, remember? Little Naruto was calling you Mother, so we wanted to know who you are." She slowly relaxed, he wasn't moving, but that could change, but wait…Naruto? He shouldn't know Naruto. How did he know about Naruto? She rose her head slightly, never noticed how her breath had hitched. "You remember Naruto, don't you? Little ball of energy. Bright sun shine yellow hair, brightest I've ever seen in a long while. Bright sky blue eyes. Little whiskers on his cheeks."

She was looking at this point, full out looking at him, but he was fuzzy around the edges, the image of 'Husband Dear' wavering and fading into someone else, was her sight failing her or was she simply going insane? "Don't you remember finding him in the woods. It was raining that day, wasn't it?" How does he know this? Can she truly never escape him? "What was it you started calling him, Sunny boy? Sunshine? Sunspot? Sunspot! That's it you called him your Sunspot. Remember?"

She blinked a little, still a little lost in thought but she shifted out of her fake defeated pose and sat fully on her butt as she smiled, dazed. "Sunspot. My little Sunspot." She was focused on Naruto, remembering his bright smile and shyness. He slowly approached her, but she was well aware of him, Her eyes snapped to him and glared when he reached five feet away, but she didn't react otherwise, so a little closer. Three feet, she tensed and when he paused shortly, she relaxed, tensing again when he inched forward. At one foot, she growled, very clearly, and he sat down and fiddled with the edges of his jacket. Every time she relaxed just the slightest around him, he would scoot just that tiny bit closer and continue to fiddle with his jacket.

She was upset, angry and fearful, What was he doing? It took a while but eventually he got to the point where he was actually touching her! Granted it was only their knees touching and she glared fiercely at him for it, but she didn't move away. Crystal didn't know what 'Husband' was doing. He has never acted like this before. Perhaps he was going to let her go? Or maybe he was tired of trying to tame her and was going to kill her. She knew if 'Husband' truly wanted her dead there wasn't anything she could do. He was moving slowly, almost like he was afraid of her. Good! Son of a bitch should be! But, this wasn't like 'Husband Dear', so what was he playing at?

He was moving again, and she snapped her full attention back to him. He was holding his arms out, like he wanted a hug. What the _**Fuck**_? He lowered his arm after a little, then scooted a little to the left, disconnecting one of the knees and moving more towards her side. He continued to do this, with her tensing every time he moved. When he reached approximately a 45° angle between them he held out his arm again, like he wanted a hug. She was shaking by now, terrified of this new behavior. He was slowly working his way into a one armed hug, slowly but surely he got that one armed hug he so wanted. She was stiff, tense and waiting and very gently he pulled her to rest her head on his shoulder and started petting her hair.

Okay, new personality much? and then he started to whisper things. Like how he was sorry that he didn't give her a chance to defend against the memories when he looked into the River? How he admired her strength to have gone through those awful things, her bravery to continue on. But she was calming down, listening to what he was saying. "Crystal, I am not 'Husband Dear'. It's me Inoichi. Please, remember me Miss. Crystal." Inoichi? Who? But, how? She was shaking now and it was suddenly so clear. 'Husband Dear' _**Never**_ held her like this, so softly, not forcing her, not restraining her to the bed. And she could hear him again, whispering for her to remember Naruto, to remember Gai and his 'Brothers' and Kurenai.

And Suddenly, it wasn't 'Husband Dear', as he was long dead and it Inoichi embracing her, calming her down so she could think. Such a comforting feeling, the arms surrounding her, holding her so tenderly as he cooed and petted her hair. Whispering his apologies and praises at her bravery and strength, just as she wished and longed for her own father to do, and she just let go. Crystal cried for all the pain she had to hide, all the torment she was put through, all her loss and her fear crashing into her as she finally gave in and let someone else just be strong for her, if only for this one time and only in her mind.

And she could do it, because he _**Knew**_, knew what she went through, her pains and her pleasures, her torments and her dreams, her sorrows and her joys, her dislikes and her likes, her hatred and her love. He knew everything and knew exactly why she cried, didn't call her weak or pathetic, just a pillar of strength and forgiveness that she so very desperately needed, and he knew that too. And more, she could tell he understood. "Thank you, Inoichi." He understood and that was all she needed.

It was awkward, she had just been crying on him after she confused him for 'Husband Dear', and she really needs to get out of the habit of saying that when she refers to that psychopath. But, hey! Post traumatic stress, it's a hell of a ride! She just doesn't think burying it like she has will help her, not the way she would need it to. "Crystal?"

She didn't want him to start a question session right now, her emotions just wouldn't handle it and he did fit the dominate male thing that triggered the 'conditioning'. "Two years. I went through two years of therapy and I was getting over it. except for one thing. I treated any male that was even remotely aggressive or dominate towards me like I would…_**Him**_. I had buried the fear and pain, kept the Anger and the Hate. I used them to push back what had become an instinctive fear of men, I made men fear _**Me**_. And it worked, for a bit."

He moved a bit, a shift of the feet really, but she noticed and turned to him. "It wasn't your fault, Crystal. He was a sick and twisted man and quite frankly he deserved the death he got. But don't you _**ever**_ blame yourself for that, Not for what he did!"

She blinked in astonishment, then she rolled her eyes. "I never did, Ninja-boy. If I did, I wouldn't have killed him myself the way I did, now would I?" she sighed, and then proceeded to give him a quick hug since he was close enough to do so. "And thanks for not digging in those memories too deeply." Giving him a quick shove to put distance between them, she ordered, "now get going, you got all the notes, and memories and…stuff from me that you need, I want to spend a little time with my beast for now."

It stopped his protest before he could make it, but that didn't stop him from concentrating and then placing down a tightly wrapped bundle of cloth on the ground, much to her curiosity. "This is a…Language package, I guess. It has the memories of me learning to speak and write our language as well as me teaching my daughter to do the same. I'm not sure how this will work but just in case, I want to be here when you do open it."

She nodded and picked up the book sized package carefully. "I got to admit, knowing how to speak your language would help so much. But, how do I open it and merge it with my own memories?" she picked at the twine holding the cloth shut.

He scratched his head in embarrassment. "To be honest, I have no idea. Maybe just…Open it?" At her dead pan look, he chuckled nervously.

She rolled her eyes and took a breath, trying to control her temper. "Apparently your memories are stored as books or scrolls of some kind, mine is a river. How do I merge them exactly? Drown Your Book in My River? And wow did that sound dirty." Shaking her head, crystal pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before her eyes popped open and both her and Inoichi exclaimed at the same time, "That's IT!" before they turned to the River. Both hoped that it would work if they opened the package under the water.

1234`1234`1234`1234`

Author's note:

Just to let you know this story is going through a massive overhaul. I'm rewriting each chapter to make it longer and less confusing. As such, it may be awhile before I update again. I apologize. Unfortunately, Between school starting, personal problems (depression sucks :'( massively), and well, It'll be awhile. So...I'm going to put the story completely on hold as I rewrite the chapters and work on the next one(s) and hopefully have a whole bunch for you guys to read!


End file.
